Remember Me
by maybird1
Summary: Life was good for Emily and her Darling Benedik, their respective careers were taking off. But when someone shows up from Ben's more unsavory past to stir up trouble. They seek to destroy everything Benedik has. How will Emily cope when she gets stuck in the middle. Read Stay With Me First.
1. A Simple Routine

Chapter One

A Simple Routine

Emily Grace Atwell was late

This was not new thing for her, as she had a perpetual late streak Emily just couldn't shake. So here she was, sprinting through pedestrians hoping to catch her bus. Now you all are wondering why Emily was running, as everyone knows she doesn't do physical activity, catch a pesky bus? To answer that you must go back one hour.

Now Emily's everyday schedule consisted of: her waking up thirty minutes after her alarm went off (all four of them), hauling butt to the monster sized closet and hastily choosing some clothes that may or may not match, reaching the bathroom at record speed to clean up, rushing to the kitchen to steal a piece of toast from Emily's boyfriend of five (going on six) years, then going back up the four flights of stairs to change as what she was wearing offended her fashion conscious beau. When Emily finally left the mansion it was six:fifty and her bus left at five till. So with a kiss to the cheek and shoulder bag in hand the southerner was rushing down the sidewalk and around the corner.

And there was Emily's favorite sidewalk sleeper, a Vietnam veteran by the name of Damien McFly. He, at age eighty-seven, should not be sleeping outside in the harsh cold of Seattle in August. Damien was sprawled out on a wood plank covered in old carpets remnants with a ratty pillow that the twenty three year old had donated to him and his trusty mutt of a Terrier by his side. Said mutt happily barked twice to greet the woman as she tossed her baggie of over the counter vitamins and ten dollar bill to get him through the week. He would, most likely, go and buy a pack of smokes with the brunette's money. She didn't care as long as he ate his medicine, that was the unspoken condition that came with the currency.

"Late again Doctor Atwell?" He hollered, voice was surprising, a gravel-and-gravy mix of whiskey roughness and educated brogue. Emily liked him.

He had a strange appearance, almost as if it was contrived. His hair was wizened and straw-like, nearly fossilized it was so dry. He had sad, worn grey eyes and a distinctive beard. It wasn't thick, but rather something a lunatic might have: straggly, unkempt and spittle flecked. His face was toil worn and tanned from exposure to the elements and he walked with a weary, lethargic air until he would suddenly explode in a burst of rage. His fingers were gnarled and knobbly and the clothes he wore were musty and foul judging by the reaction of the people he passed. Their noses would crinkle in disgust and they would peel away from his presence. She didn't want to sound overly critical in all this but he was a truly unpleasant character.

Well most of the time, it took four months for him to semi warm up to Emily, by that Emily means that he didn't hurl vile curses and swears in her direction anymore. Her favorite was: Doctor Sexy or Tiny Tits. She thought the latter was quite fitting. Damien grinned cheekily and scratched his beloved pooch behind the ears. Emily's late mentality was an infamous joke among the homeless in her neighborhood. She called it a 'neighborhood' when it really was just her's and Benedik's mansion covering four acres and the rest of Seattle.

"Well you know, I had some trouble with the servants." She shrugged and beamed when he tore open the plastic sack and took the pills and gummies. Damien and the other regulars knew where Emily lived so they naturally assumed that she was a ruthless dictator incapable of understanding basic human emotion. That was until they found out where she worked.

"Well you know, you have to beat them into submission." Emily smiled and began to hobble away when the man called out. "I hate to ask…. But could you get some pills for Jim?" He motioned to his pal, who was indeed looking a little down.  
"Sure." Emily chirped, shifting so that she was not obliterated by a passing teen. The woman missed the man's small smile in favor to flag down her bus. Of course Emily was sure the only reason the pervy driver stopped was because in her thin dark gray tank top her breasts were free to let loose their freak flag. Nothing too immodest showed, only enough to entice the attention of a forty three year old man with a balding spot and midlife crisis. Maybe Emily shouldn't have jumped and waved her arms so violently?

Climbing on the bus was difficult in Emily's tight high waisted skirt, the light blue cotton material straining to the limit as she stepped. The doctor straightened her pale brown belt and smiled politely at the drooling driver and hustled down the narrow row to her favorite spot. The seat was made out of shiny tin and red fabric with black stripes. It was four rows down and running parallel with the window. Emily ducked under the bar and plopped down huffing. Setting her worn and ragged shoulder bag beside her legs as she crossed them like a lady, Emily took out a medical journal to take notes.

Yes, you read right. It is, in fact, a book on medicine; to be more clear it was about Molecular Oncology, published in the Netherlands. It was very fascinating with chapters on angiogenesis and lymphangiogenesis. It was gifted to Emily by her boss or the attending in charge of her residency. She was a resent of one year at Northwest Hospital and Medical Center, studying under an ex-military surgeon by the name of Matthew Scott. Emily liked her employer, he was thirty and suffering from post traumatic stress disorder like her. She would like to call him her best friend at the hospital, the title remained unspoken though. He was the reason Emily was dressed in something other than old jeans and a v neck. As he needed her to assist in wooing an investor or something like that. He was the head surgeon in charge of the trauma ward.

A cleared throat startled Emily out of her musings and her pretty skull snapped up to see a curvy black haired woman in a slinky red dress looking purposely at the spare seat next to the girl. Emily glanced around to see why this bombshell would want to sit by _her_ , the ratty southerner.

"May I sit here, please?" She asked, Emily took note of her slight Russian accent. She nodded and moved over a tad to make room. She folded herself much more graceful than Emily ever could into the horrid bus chair, crossed her legs and let loose a wild grin. "Viktoriya Veselovsky, pleasure to meet you." She held out a golden hand, red lacquer nails sharp like talons.

"Doctor Emily Atwell." The medical professional smiled politely and took her extended palm, throwing out her hard earned title around to gain some ground over the busty lady. She raised an eyebrow and smiled politely.

"I am an new investor at Northwest Hospital and Medical Center, where do you work, Doctor?" Viktoriya asked, crossing her long legs again. Lord was this woman beautiful. But by now, all have learned that looks were deceiving, especially with Viktoriya Veselovsky. Whose skin resembled marble dusted with light specs of gold. Eyes the shade of a winter sky fading into spring greens and obsidian hair like leaves in the autumn breeze. The way her long lashes framed her eyes when she captured a target turning them into stone and the way her full lips would curl into a mischievous grin every time she did so. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you. She was a succubus, beautiful and dangerous.

And that turned out _really gay….._

"I work at that hospital too. Doctor Scott is my mentor." Emily mumbled, glancing away. She could never compare to her. Emily had gotten better with her self confidence, the bonus of being exposed to so many people over the years. But sitting next to this sex goddess was quickly smashing it to pieces. Well, at least, Emily will go home to a rich, hot, Czech vampire completely devoted to her. Talk about confidence booster.

"Ah, well I look forward to hearing your presentation." She turned back to gazing at a handsome poet sitting in the row beside us. A few minutes later she spoke again. "Is this your stop?" Viktoriya asked. Emily gasped and slammed her novel shut and shoved it haphazardly into her abused bag. Leaping up and throwing a quick thank you over her small small shoulder Emily bustled out the door. The bus let off a block from the medical center so she hastily tore off her tan pumps and with her costly shoes in one hand Emily took off running. No way was she going to be late today.

Emily threw open the double glass doors and rushed into the lobby, sweating like a pig. Kevin, the overweight, underpaid, security guard sat manning his station. With one look at the woman's disheveled appearance he broke out laughing.

"Shove it." She growled and stomped to where Matt was waiting. He, of course, was having a conniption, hair out of place and lab coat on backwards. It was rare to see him so frazzled so the resident knew immediately he was nervous.

"Calm down Matt. I'm here now and we can get started." She smiled softly and took his hand to squeeze then let go. Doctor Matthew Scott was a strong man whose muscular definition had slightly worn off due to his lack of intense military training standards, but his white lab coat still clung tightly to his skin, showing everyone that he was still in the game. His long fingers ran through his short and wavy brown hair which shifted into peaks once his hand had gone past. The light coming from the floor to ceiling windows made it shine to a shade of melting milk chocolate and his slightly tanned skin glowed, making his stubble covered chin seem darker. The man's high cheekbones, perfectly accentuated his face, and his full pink lips were pressed firmly together in a flustered expression. His eyes, which were normally a simple sepia color, were now a golden honey hue and seemed to be screaming out his emotions. Which were now over taken by worry and panic. He was a cutie currently head over heels for one of my fellow residents. Who could care less about the idea of romance. So he was permanently single until she changed her mind.

"Em, it's a big deal. The trauma ward could get millions of dollars from this investor. We can't possibly slack off." He wined, grabbing his friend's dainty wrist and dragging her alluringly thin body away. Emily followed dutifully, he was her boss after all.

"It's not till five and it's seven fifty, so we still have time. Hop on by my place after work and we can rant about their stupidity over beers and whatever the old hag made for dinner." She soothed, gently tearing her arm from his grasp and readjusting her shoulder bag. As it had slipped off her muscular bicep. Emily had started a steady workout regimen as soon as she got to the states so that she would never be taken advantage of again. It took a little over six months training with Damek and Benedik before Emily began to see results. And a full year after that before she could defend herself in the ring. Benedik had a fully operational gym in the basement of his american home, and Emily was allowed to use it as she pleased.

"You hate beer." He smiled softly.

"You don't, so I'll deal."

Emily was the only resident working on this as she was Matt's favorite, much to his dismay that the gifted surgeon apprentice was moving to the peds floor not trauma. Two other attendings along with the Chief of Staff were working on the presentation, John Hendrix, (Nero) Samantha Tappan, (Ortho) and Richard Pelletier, a dark skinned French man who sadly does not speak French. As he was raised in New York. As we turned the corner to get to the conference room Emily saw one of her favorite patients walking with his mother.

"Doctor Emmie!" He bellowed, releasing his poor mother's hand. Emily grinned and opened her lean arms to receive the wild ten year old. His mother followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Hey, little man. Whatcha doin' outside your room?" She asked happily, he was suffering from Acrocapitofemoral dysplasia, an autosomal recessive skeletal dysplasia with cone shaped epiphyses in the hands and hips.

"The head doctor said it would be good for Ayaan to get out." She said, pushing back the fabric of her hijab, as it had slipped forward when her son took off.

"Ah, so little man you thought you could run me down, huh?" Emily pushed back some of his thick black hair and grinned. It was rare to see Aayan to be out of bed, it wasn't that the boy was not active just that it hurt him to move too much.

"Yep, are you doing your pre.. Presen?" He looked to his mother for help. He was still learning English.

"Presentation, I wish you luck Doctor Atwell." She said, pulling back her only child into her arms. Aazeen was a beautiful woman. She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her mocha skin was completely flawless. I doubted that she used face masks or expensive products, most of her money went to Ayaan's care anyways. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. She was a favorite among the hospital, going around to visit the little ones when their parents worked. Aazeen even took the time to stop and explain what was happening to the new parents children if they were born premature. As Ayaan had been. It was more comforting to hear it from someone going through the same thing as you.

Perhaps that was why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her dark eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season. It was so sad that someone like her and her son had to go through this, and alone too. As her husband could not acquire a visa to come and live in the United States.

"Thank you Aazeen, but it is not till five. But rumors are goin' around about the investor's team showin' up early." Emily looked to Matt who was smiling and joking with Ayaan, he was so good with children. Aazeen's eyes widened and she hugged her American friend. She was big on affection.

"Oh no, are you not ready? I will pray for you." Emily smiled reassuringly and patted her arm.

"We only have a few things to edit, we are goin' to do that now." And with that the two doctors said their goodbyes and headed to the conference room.

The conference room wasn't very impressive at all. With a long pale brown table with a dozen black rollie chairs facing a large projector screen. Emily stepped into the chamber behind Matt, scrambling to hold all of the files he dumped on her. Their footsteps were muffled by the tan carpets and soundproof walls. She placed the papers on the corner of the table and set off to turn on the projector for it to warm up. Doctor Hendrix, Tappan, and Pelletier all sat in their respective seats, only Doctor Pelletier was dressed as nice as Emily was.

"Emily, why are you dressed up? The thing's not till five." Sam asked, brushing back her thick brown hair. Emily was jealous of Sam, she was a latina bombshell with curves you could only dream of and a bust to match. That and she was as nice as could be.

"Because someone, not namin' names, woke not only me, but also my boyfriend who like us has a conference today. So after ignorin' his many Czech curses to finally answer the phone only to discover a crazed Matt wailin' about how he thinks the money person will be visiting early so I need to be presentable." She droned, flopping in the chair between the two doctors. John and Sam laughed loudly and Richard grinned, while Matt blushed. _The little butt._

"It was six o'one, not that early." He blurted, it was humorous to see the ex- military surgeon get flustered. He was usually so calm.

"Don't you start with me boy, I'll cut ya." She teased, flicking his arm. The group of people stayed in that room until it was time, only Emily left. She was the assigned runner, fetching papers, snacks, and charts of patients. The more experienced professionals went over the minute details and ran through the presentation over a hundred times. Mostly by Matt's orders. A mild headache was blooming in the youngest doctor's temples. She would have to pop some pills if she was going to get through this meeting in one piece.

"Why are they not here already? Emily check the traffic report." Matt fretted. Emily signed and did as she was told. The investors were thirty minutes late and Matt was losing his sanity every second those rich folks didn't walk through the conference room doors.

Emily pressed the home button on her phone and smiled softly at her screen saver, it was her, Emily's parents, Wrenne and Rob, and the eldest Lexi at the youngest Atwell's graduation. Benedik was taking the picture and Damek was trying to get Emily to smile by pulling weird faces. The next screen was Emily having her cheek kissed mid laugh by her boyfriend on the same day.

She swiped left and pulled up the traffic app, and once again checked it.

"Matt, honey it still hasn't changed. Calm down they'll get here soon." She cooed, rotating to catch his hand to hold. Matt was pacing the room and it was kinda making Emily dizzy. She heard the distinct clacking of high heels in the distance. She tapped Matt's shaking hand and stood to head to her assigned place manning the projector.

"Emily, Wait! There isn't enough packets!" Sam proclaimed. Emily's whiskey eyes widened and hustled over to the hispanic.

"Alright, calm down. I have another one in my bag." She soothed, reaching to get her bag off the snack table. She pulled out a twenty page booklet and handed it to John.

"Um.. I like your drawings but I don't think the investor sitting at this spot will." John announced. Emily made a small squeaking sound and dove for the papers. She hastily went through it, all the pages were covered in abstract but beautiful doodles.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry." She glanced at Richard, dreading his next sentence. He was most definitely going to kick her off the project now.

"Just set it down and let's hope this guy has a sense of humor." He smiled at the terrified girl. It's not like he could kick her off the presentation. Her boyfriend donates too much money to upset him. But that's not the only reason why Richard approved Matt's choice in a resident, Emily was friendly and had a way about her that made people like her. God knows Richard adored the girl, she was sweet, smart and a d*mn good doctor. He could see her breath of relief and shook his head. She was truly something. Richard stood near the newest packet while the others bustled about fixing last minute things. He had done enough of this *ss kissing to know they will donate money if they want to feel powerful, not that they care about where their currency goes or who it helps.

The door opened with a small creak and the front desk man, Kevin, walked in, followed by seven big wigs. Most of which were reaching prehistoric. Well at least to the twenty three year old they seemed old. Five men with wrinkled faces and snow white hair filled in first, taking the chairs towards the front. Bless the lord none of them sat in the spot home to Emily's old notes. Emily pulled up the beginning slide of the PowerPoint and looked up just in time to see a very handsome man and woman walk through the doors. Emily stood gaping at his beauty, completely ignoring the familiar female next to him.

Emily gaped openly as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two blazing hazel eyes. Spiked, warm brown fringed with smooth green. His dark brows were actually graceful, but currently furrowed in a frown. All of it was framed by thick, warm dark chocolate curls. He pulled that grey suit off like he was the model that it was designed for, well he was rich so maybe it was tailored to him.

She couldn't see his chest. Part of her wished she could. The other very small part said she should get a hold of herself. She let out a shaky sigh. Emily shook her head and shyly glanced away, he caught her anyways. He let loose a wicked grin and went to go sit down next to his companion. At the spot where Emily's notes were.

 _Greeeeeea_ t. She groaned softly and face palmed. She could do this because no one cared about the help here.

"Doctor Atwell, how good it is to see you again." The Russian bombshell called. Emily's head snapped up from its bent position over the lap top, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ms Veselovsky, hello." She stuttered, blushing under the quizzical looks of her coworkers. Viktoriya grinned in recognition.

"Well gentlemen let's get started." She purred, already capturing the hearts and libidos of John and Matt. Emily rolled her whiskey eyes, unbeknownst to her that she was being watched.

"You didn't tell me you knew that lovely lady, Toya." _**( Toy-Ah)**_ Adrian whispered to his wife.

"Calm, husband. She is very pretty but I plan to befriend her." Toya replied, red lips still pulled in a flattering grin. Adrian Verdinelli and Viktoriya Veselovsky had been married for thirteen years, both the age of thirty. It was a happy marriage, full of familiarity and friendship. But it soon became boring for both parties. So the Open Marriage Clause was born, the couple could see whoever they liked without jealousy or resentment. It was a lovely system that worked for them.

"You take all the good prey away, my love." He kissed her earlobe and ran his soft hand up her dress.

Doctor Pelletier cleared his throat and walked regally to the middle of the room facing the wealthy investors. The doctor had the posture of a soldier. Every action he took was precise and purposeful. Richard smiled in the cold and distant way professionals do. Emily could never relax around such expressions. She need a genuine face, preferably a smile, but if not Emily really rathered they didn't fake it.

"Doctors, we are here today to invest in the future." His voice commanded attention and everyone naturally gave it to him. All except Adrian, he was too busy sneaking glances at the southern girl in the back. Who sadly didn't return his gaze. Not to worry Adrian always got his prey. The man hissed when a sharp kick to the shin startled him out of his thoughts. He glared at the sultry woman to his right, she remained impassive.

"What was that for?" He hissed out of the corner of his lips. He plastered on a fake grin when the droning man moved on to the text slide.

"Pay attention." She chastised, her sexy Russian accent became more prominent. Adrian sighed and absently looked down at his boring packet. Investing was his wife's thing, she enjoyed having money and power over people. Adrain only owned the company she abused to do it.

A doodle of a nose startled Adrian, why was that there? He quickly skimmed through the pages, amused at all that was there. Tons of tiny doodles marred the page. He flipped back to the front and smiled at the name.

 _Emily Atwell_

Wasn't that the name Toya called the pretty woman in the back? Aw she was an artist. Adrian glanced up and made eye contact with the frightened girl. He smiled kindly and nondescriptly motioned to the packet. She made a face, her small nose scrunching up adorably in annoyance.

The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch and Emily breathed a sigh of relief when Matt reached the last slide. What bothered her the most was that man who kept looking at her, who was he? He had a gold band on his finger and look personal with Viktoriya. Maybe they were married? She shut off the laptop and pressed the power button of the projector. She stayed towards the back, knowing it was not her place to speak with such influential people. Emily checked the time on her phone, it read seven o' nine. Almost quitting time. Emily squeaked when Viktoriya spoke to her out of the blue.

"I look forward to seeing you some more Doctor." She said, smiling in a friendly way. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't saying no to the grant.

"So you a donatin' the money?" Emily asked excitedly. Completely missing the new person walking into the two women's conversation.

"If she won't then I will. Adrian Verdinelli, pleased to make your acquaintance." Adrian gently took Emily's hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. She blushed and looked at her new friend for help.

"Now, Adrian dear leave the poor doctor alone. I'm sorry Emily, my husband is a hound." Adrian's hazel eyes harden and he glared at his… _wife._

"I am doing nothing to cause her harm, _dear._ " He ground out, they would be having words later. "I haven't meet a woman with eyes quite like yours." Adrian seductively purred, actively ignoring the glare of his wife. Emily narrowed her eyes. How dare this man flirt with in front of his wife! Viktoriya grinned, finally a woman who didn't fall under her husband's charm.

"What, large and Gollum like? Or brown? 'Cause sir that is the most common color." Emily deadpanned, mentally smirking at the surprise etched across Adrian's face.

"Uh.. um." He stuttered. Matt mercifully interrupted the man before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

"Em you still up for those beers you hate?" He asked, hustling his bulk into the fray. Emily's kind coworkers noticed when Adrian's attention waned toward their friend.

"Yeah sure. Nice to meet you both." Emily chirped politely. She grabbed her bag and shuffled after Matt. She turned around when Viktoriya called out to her.

"Emily, would you mind if I took you out to lunch tomorrow? I could really use a friend." Viktoriya pleaded, the Russian had been living in America for quite some time, but lately her demanding schedule didn't allow her time for any friends. Emily's eyes brightened and she grinned.

"Sure, my break is at one: fifteen. There's a cafe down the road that I have been dyin' to try." The two professional women exchanged numbers and Emily left to go home.

Time for some beers.

A/N: HIIIII welcome to the 2nd book in the Elemental series. Thank you for reading it. If you are just joining us please read Stay With Me first, it will help. And my writing gets better I promise. And If you read my works before, welcome back bishes. Hope you like my new story so far.

This whole story will be in 3rd person. I meant to do my last one in 3rd but just messed up.

ANNNNNNNd As always tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll fix them then go jump in my pool that looks like it has an std.- Love Maybird1


	2. Anything You Ask and More

Chapter Two

Anything You Ask and More

The drive home was simple. Emily had gone with Matt in his truck; Benedik didn't like his girlfriend riding the bus late at night. Matt pulled the grey 2005 truck into the drive, pausing at the gates.

"State your business. If you do not have a valid reason please leave the premise.." Hetzron droned, he did this every time Emily came home in someone else's car. The woman leaned over her friend to speak to the box. Matt leaned back as he was used to Emily doing this every time he came home with her. It was humorous to observe the two people's interactions.

"Let me in ya idiot." She snapped, with the whole mess with Adrian Emily forgot to take some pain pills so her headache was still raging. There was a slight pause then the man answered, no doubt telling the master of the house the mood of his favorite companion.

"I apologize doctor, I couldn't tell it was you until you spoke. I take it the rest of the vehicles are with you?" He said, toning down his sass for the obviously miserable woman. Emily said no more, just sat back in her seat, buckling up to stop the infernal beeping. She hunched over to place her head in her hands.

"Em, you okay?" Matt asked, starting the truck up again, glancing back to see John's sadan. The woman only nodded her head and breathed more deeply. Emily sat back up and plastered a smile.

"Just dandy." She lied, looking out the window to ignore any more questions about her health. Emily was still in awe of the house she had the fortune to live in even after five years.

It was four stories that towered over the red trees of Gas Works Park. It was an antique building, close to two hundred years old, built with stone not brick like Emily was used to. There was lots of glass, curtains blocking out the golden light during the day and lights burning yellow between the slivers not covered by thick cloth.

She moved here five years ago, during a hot summer. Emily had come over from Ireland to complete the remaining three years of her education, she lived there with her Wiccan mother since she was fifteen. There was also a security gate, wrought iron, behind which evergreen shrubs and tall trees were artistically arranged. Hetzron was by her boyfriend's manservant and he took care of the grounds so all the beauty was credited to him. Not that she'd ever tell him that, they had a hate-hate relationship. The thing Emily found more impressive than the gandur of the architecture and the grounds was the silence. You could hear no sound or smell of the jam packed city here, only a peaceful feeling. That was until the gang flooded in.

No traffic tussles or pedestrian ruckus, even the crystal skies overhead were subtly different in the compound of _Naděje Manne_ r. What Emily liked the most was here, you could actually see the gleam of stars and not city lights glinting and out shining the balls of energy.

Emily told Matt to leave the car in the front driveway, not pull it around to the garage. It annoyed Hetzron when he had to transport it to the underground storage, he couldn't stand having cars were anyone could see them. So Emily took sick pleasure in making him work.

The others had the same idea, unused to the lap of luxury. Well to be honest neither was Emily, she still had panic attacks before any event her boyfriend dragged her too. She unstrapped herself from the car and climbed out, holding the door to steady her. She groaned and hunched over, trying to breathe deeply to ease the sick feeling in her abondmen.

"Em, do you need help?" Sam asked, coming around with a worried expression. Only her and John could make it, Richard had a wife to get back to.

"I missed lunch gettin' stuff for you guys so ma blood sugar is low." She admitted, straightening up as not to cause a panic in her fellow doctors. Matt knew about her blood sugar problem after Emily almost fainted the first day because she refused to be weak and tell him she needed a break.

"Oh, um.. Let's get you some food." Sam said, coming to grab Emily's arm. The resident just shrugged her off. Emily waved her hand when John pulled out an energy bar.

"I'll be fine. The Hag probably made dinner already and I'll get some of that." She mused, standing tall as to not show anymore weakness. Emily strutted away, not waiting to see if she was being followed by her friends. She approached the granite steps and stopped. She furled her brows and scowled. Emily backed up a couple of steps and narrowed her eyes at the lone window that was illuminated.

"The pig went into my room." She growled, ignoring Matt's amused chuckle and Sam and John's whispers. The unwanted butler opened the door wide and Emily squinted against the light. Emily always liked old movies so she was amused when she first saw Hetzron. He did not disappoint. He was silver haired, implacably eyed and dressed in a dark suit and ruthlessly knotted old-fashioned tie. Emily still had fantasies of choking him with it.

"Doctors." His accent was faint, almost British and with a touch of slavic. He ushered them in the wide entryway that looked more like a museum than a house that Emily ran around wearing mismatched socks she stole from her boyfriend.

There was a grand chandelier made of star shaped grass dripping light over the dark wood floor that was covered by a boldly patterned rug. It was colored in shades of Emily's favorite colors, a new addition since she joined the household. An ornate stairway curved to the left with a carved dark wood shaped like a griffin for its newel post.

There were paintings scattered tastefully on the walls, lots of them Emily could give detailed backgrounds for. French Impressionists were her favorite, she didn't know what exact century they originated from only the artist's name.

"May I take your coats gentlemen and lady?" He asked them moving to assist the frazzled Sam out of her wool coat. This was the first time she visited Emily's home, Matt was the only one who had been here before. Emily ripped off her cardigan and chucked it at the newel post. She trudged to the couch two rooms over and flopped face first into its soft fabric. She waited a few moments before she surfaced again wondering where her sweet, soothing words of comfort were.

"Master Benedik is withheld at the office and will be home soon." Hetzron answered the unspoken question, he led his mistress' guests to the parlor. The cranky butler was holding the fabric of her cardigan with two fingers, attempting to touch as little as he could. Not because it was nasty, only to annoy his verbal sparring buddy.

It was a simple room, designed for comfort but not lacking in style.

The museum quality continued there. A fire was burning sedately. A flame out of genuine logs in a hearth carved from lapis and malachite. No one in the house needed air control as the two occupants, Benedik and his younger brother Luca, did not need temperature controls and Hetzron did not live in the main house. So the lit fires were a new addition so that Emily would stop complaining about being cold and stealing Benedik's wool socks. Although the latter happened anyways.

Two lamps burned with light like colored gems. The twin sofas had curved backs and lush upholstery that echoed the jewel tones of the room in sapphire. The furniture was wood, polished to an almost painful gloss. Here and there objets of collected art were arranged: sculptures, bowls, faceted glass.

"Would you like refreshments?" He asked, never fully entering the room. His eyes never strayed from Emily. He was concerned, she was usually bright and sarcastic when she came home.

"Some beers, Hetzron, and maybe a snack for Em. Her blood sugar is low." Matt answered, lifting up Emily's legs to sit under them, as it was the only spot left. Sam and John moved to share the other couch. Hetzron nodded and moved to get the order. So that was what was bothering her. The dinner was pasta and was warming in the oven. Hetzron was in charge of making the meals for the occupants of the mannor, much to Emily's dismay. She had the strange tendency to stress bake. Two five tiered cakes were made during the time of her medical final, all at three in the morning.

"So, who was that guy staring at Em the whole time?" John asked, taking a generous gulp of his bottled beer. Emily groaned and flipped over, nearly smacking Matt in the face with her bare foot.

"Adrian Verdinelli, who decided flirtin' with me in front of his wife was a good idea." Emily announced, taking a sip then pulling a face at the sour taste of her beer. Sam made a sound and hummed happily.

"He was fine." She mused, taking the now cap free beer from Hetzron. Color was slowly returning to Emily's face as she consumed the warm bread, it was her favorite.

"Yes, but none the less a butt nasty, cheatin' scoundrel." Emily announced, tearing off a piece of roll.

"Oh, who are we dissing now, lovely?" Benedik asked from his spot in the doorway. Emily's head snapped up and she beamed happily. He was usually home before her so she missed him. Emily scrambled up so that he could sit next to her and never stopped grinning. He folded himself by the arm of the couch, Emily separating him from Matt.

"Some guy named Adrian Verdinelli." Matt informed, offering the spare beer to the master of the household. Recongintion filtered across Benedik's handsome face and a smirk apeared.

"And which of you lovely ladies had the misfortune to be on the receiving end of his unwanted attention?" Benedik asked, spare hand coming to rub his lady's neck. It was tense and he could feel the nerves pulsing angrily. He leaned over to kiss her pale cheek and transferred the headache from her to him. The refelf was immediate, the winkle between her brow eased and her eyes became clearer.

"Emily, he said something right in front of his bombshell wife." Sam explained, still in awe of Benedik, as she always was. He was a common sight around the hospital, coming to eat lunch with Emily when his schedule allowed such a luxury. All of the female workers and some patients were hypnotized by his appearance. It didn't bother Emily when Sam told her of her fantasies with the former girl's boyfriend, some of them were quite funny. Benedik got a sick kick out of torturing Sam's libido.

"Should I feel threatened?" He asked, turning to look at his beloved. She was mid bite when he spoke so she laughed the roll right out of her hand.

"Golly, no. I prefer my men with a shred of common decency." Emily bent to pick of the bread and placed it on the coffee table; she could probably still eat it, the floor was that clean. But she was full enough to wait for the main course.

"Well that is reassuring. How did the meeting go?" He asked, drawing her back into his embrace. She sat at an angle, fully leaning into his chiseled chest. He was a touchy feely type of guy. He wrapped his muscular arms around Emily's small chest and placed a loving kiss to the forehead.

"It went great, they gave us the money." John replied, swatting Sam's tan hand away when she tried to take the rest of his beer.

"Except we ran out of packets so we had to use Emily's _very personal_ notes." Matt could barely keep in his laugh, or the wince when Emily kicked him in the arm, in. Benedik let out a large cuckle, ratting his girlfriend as he did it. At that time Hetzron had come in to sat dinner was ready, catching the latest sentence.

"Say anythin' hag and I'll cut out your tongue and strangle you with it." Emily threatened, narrowing her whiskey eyes at the amused butler.

"I would never dream of it. I am here to say dinner is ready." Hetzron smirked at Emily's suspicious expression.

"You probably spit in mine." She grumbled before prying herself out of her lover's warm touch. It was such a long day, with little to no doctoring so Emily was tried and really wanted to cuddle with her man and die.

"I find it humorous that you think you are worthy of my spit." Hetzron smoothly replied, never missing a beat. Emily didn't glorify that with a response, only asked if anyone was staying.

"Can't, Ellen's at home and will be testy if I skip out on her." John said, grabbing his coat from the butler who had gone and collected them. Ellen Grey was a resident also, she met John in a bar and became one of his one night stands. Then promptly found out the next day he was her boss. It was quite funny when she ran to her best friend, Sandra (the girl Matt fancies) to screech madly. They are still going strong after two years.

"Denver is trying to make _Pollo Loco_ and failing but if I don't eat it with her I'll be sacrificed." Sam explained, taking her well worn jacket from the butler. Sam was a bisexual in a committed relationship with the head of the children's floor, Denver Janks.

Matt made some excuse to, something about feeding his cat or whatever. It was rushed and mumbled, he felt awkward in groups. It was kinda sad to think that he spent two tours in Afghanistan as a field medic and all he got from it was a honorable discharge and an extreme case of PTSD. So all who was left was Benedik and Emily, who took their dinner into their shared room. It was a Friday and Luca, the twelve year old, was spending the night with a friend.

"So wanna watch a movie then ten minutes into it make out?" The woman asked, turning with her bowl of pasta covered in marinara sauce. Benedik smirked and fed himself some fettuccine alfredo.

"Are you trying to seduce me Darling?" He asked seductively, strutting over to her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to their shared bedroom.

The room was uncomfortably large. Big enough to be a house in of itself. The main room itself had a balcony with double french doors leading to it, a large canopy bed with dark red curtains, a vanity on the wall near the balcony, to the left was a huge wardrobe used for blankets and pillow not clothes, they had a walk in closet for that.

It reminded Emily of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. The floor was polished black wood, the walls white and the furniture she was sure was from a high-end Scandinavian designer, but the name escaped her for the moment.

There were three personal photographs on the mantel of the fireplace: Benedik, Florence and Luca at his kindergarten graduation, then Benedik with Hetzron wearing tan khakis and the African Sharia behind them, both men's faces were bright and happy. The last on on the mantle of the ornate fireplace, the flames licking happily at the walls, was a new one. Almost all of Benedik's personal memoirs where in his home office down one flight of stairs.

Emily set her bowl of dinner down on the coffee table in front of the couch, the room was in two parts. The photograph was simple, completely unedited. It was of Emily.

Her whiskey eyes were wide as she looked at the camera, catching the person too late to stop them from taking her picture, she always hated them. Calming she wasn't photogenic. She was leaning over a table, one arm resting on it's steel surface the other holding a pen in the air. Her lab chart for the day was open in front of her. She was trying to find out why this sixty year old man was suffering from level eight headaches everyday, even when he saw twenty doctors over the span of three years. Emily's honey hair was loose, a rare sight when she was at work, it cascaded over her narrow shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. Her lips were pink that day, she was dressing up for her boy at home, they were thin and pulled up in a small smile almost as if the pothotoger caught it seconds after it happened.

"I don't remember havin' this picture taken?" She said, tracing the black frame with her finger. There was a clink of a bowl then the soft footsteps of her beloved coming to her.

"I took it while you weren't looking, it's my favorite of you. I like how your smile isn't forced." He whispered in her ear, his muscular arms wrapped her up from behind. Their bodies were as close as two people could be. He placed a kiss to the flesh behind her ear, her 'sweet spot'. Emily let out an embarrassing moan and scrambled out of his embrace. She narrowed her eyes at his innocent expression.

"No, I'm too hungry to deal with your libido." She chastised, going to pick up her bowl.

"But.." He pleaded, but he knew it was a lost cause. Emily was feeling romantic and it scared her sometimes, the level of attachment she had developed for him so soon. Benedik sighed and rolled his shoulders. He followed her obediently out of the main bedroom and into the attached sitting room. Complete with flatscreen and couches, even though he had a fully operational screening room down stairs. Emily preferred this one, for its intimacy.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" She asked, already curled up in a tight ball with her lean legs pulled under her. She was covered in a large blue blanket, it had just enough room for him to take his rightful spot beside her.

"You've had a long day, láska." _**(láska- love)**_ He said, climbing in beside her. It was a tight fit but that was how Benedik liked it. She was halfway lying on his long legs and her head was lying on his chest. The sent of strawberry wafted up to Benedik's nose and he inhaled deeply, god did he love that smell. He in-cased her, holding Emily tight to his chest. She moved up and down slightly, in tune with the breathing of the person behind her.

"Buth, I wamma, wurch a modive." She grumbled around her large bite of pasta. Benedik chuckled and nuzzled her warm neck.

"Talk without your mouth full milovaný." _**(milovaný- beloved)**_ He chastised, then took a bite of his own dinner. It was good, the sauce decadent and pleasing to the tongue. She gulped it down then chased with a drink of coke.

"But I wanna watch a movie.." It was halfway into Emily next bite of her food that she came to the startling realization she hadn't asked about his meeting. "God Bennie, I am the worst girlfriend ever. I can't believe I didn't ask you about your day. I mean you ask about mine and it's not that interestin'." Her eyes were wide and she almost lost hold of her bowl when she flipped around to face him. He, thinking quickly, took it from her failing grasp and placed it gently next to his.

"Yes, I am considering breaking up with you. How could you neglect my feelings when you have the lives of the entire peds floor on your hands? You selfish b*ch." He deadpanned, Benedik knew she didn't have the taste for what he did to keep his family living comfortably, well a long as it wasn't illegal. Emily tried but failed to understand it, she had no talent for math. The sciences and history were her fields of interest.

"Well, I do care what you've been up to. Anythin' I need to know before bed. I mean it's only ten so." She rambled. Benedik shifted to get more comfortable. Drawing her into his lap, her sitting sideways while Benedik was straight.

"I met an amazing woman and began a torrid affair. Then decided to ask you for a divorce even though we are not married yet, then to my horror she didn't know the difference between a Cat Scan from an MRI. And I just couldn't do it. So I came back to my loving doctor Darling and here I sit."

"If I had more energy I would rip out your small intestine and tie it in a bow around your neck." She growled. This is what she gets for being a caring and loving girlfriend? "I would, really, but it's so far way."

"What is with you and wrapping things around someone's neck and then tying them in a bow?" He asked, dumbfounded. She pulled him down to her level for a kiss. It was long, deep and very thorough.

"And she couldn't do that either." He let out small grunt when she hit him with a closed fisted punch to the gut. He leaned down for an encore, hand coming to grip the back her neck. She had changed from her business outfit from this morning into her favorite sleep shirt. It went down to her lower thighs, and it was Benedik's workout shirt. He rotated Emily so she was straddling him, drifting his hands up her dress, tracing nonsense designs on her creamy thighs.

Benedik had moved on to kiss her collarbone when the chirping of his girlfriend's phone broke through her desire. Emily drew back and grasped her phone from the coffee table.

"Who is it?" He asked, drawing up behind her. It was a phone call from someone Benedik didn't know.

"The investor from today. She took a likin' to me and invited me to lunch. Now hush." She pressed the green button on the touch screen and chirped a happy hello.

"Turn on channel 57, now. Stay on the line." Viktoriya demanded. She was sitting home alone, her husband was out for some conquest. Viktoriya was watching the news when the latest gossip came on. God, she hope this didn't screw up her blossoming friendship.

"Okay?" Emily stuttered, surprised she scrambled for the remote and clicked on. "You're on speaker phone, Viktoriya." Emily informed, still sitting at attention. The flat screen came to life instantly and Ben went to channel 57.

"Looks like the richest bachelor in the world is having some relationship problems with his newest fling." Katherine Cart, news reporter, chimed. She was sitting at her desk, her face radiating pleasure at the fact that the handsome man could soon be back on the market. Emily's hospital ID photo came on screen complete with her full name, smiling and beautiful.

"What am I watchin' here Viktoriya?" Emily asked, horror slowly growing on her face. The door creaked open and Hetzron walked in, face somber. He said nothing, he knew what was coming. This was the late night edition.

"I'm so sorry Emily." Viktoriya apologized. It was her fault, she should had kept Adrian under her care more. He should have never gotten this far. She was already planning on firing the stupid inturn that leaked the story. And he would never work in business again.

"Hetzron call Lexi, we're going to need her." Benedik ordered softly, hand coming to rub Emily's back. She swatted it away, her palms coming to rest over her mouth.

"From one of our sources we found out that little miss southerner isn't the perfect belle of the ball we all thought she was. Here is a video of her flirting with international businessman Adrian Verdinelli. Right in front of his wife Viktoriya Veselovsky." The excited new reporter went on, dissing Emily's good name all the while. She never once touched Adrian's.

"Emílie. Darling, We'll get this fixed." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ Benedik soothed, although he was internally screaming.

"It turns out that this isn't the first time that Miss Atwell.." Benedik interrupted her before she could get out the rest.

"She forgot your title, that b*tch." He growled, sitting parallel to his beloved.

"Further reports show that Mr Verdinelli was not her first conquest. A witness states that Miss Atwell has habitually traded sexual favors for prestigious cases and for promotions within the respected hospital that is Northwest Hospital and Medical Center." The reporter enthusiastically spread.

"Why, you slut," Benedik said easily, and slipped a supportive arm around his girlfriend, even as his own blood began to boil. "I'll have to break up you now."

"It's not a joke." Emily sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"She's a joke, Eve. A poor and pitiful one. Screen off." Benedik demanded, turning her so that her heart shaped face fit in his grasp. She slapped away his hands and ordered the TV back on.

"No, screen on. I want to hear it all."

"It's long been suspected, and will be verified, that Atwell's boyfriend, Benedik Tamvy, CEO of _Štěstí Industries_ , is involved in a variety of criminal activities. It has been leaked that Mr Tamvy has had his employees steal blood from the hospital that Miss Atwell works at for scientific experiments." Miss Cart's coworker, Brian Daniels, added.

"They've gone too far." Under Benedik's hand, Emily began to vibrate with rage. "She's gone too far when she brings you into it." The poor bottle of beer stood no chance against Emily's growing anger. The contents bubbled and steamed, the glass shattered. Unable to stand the growing pressure.

His eyes were cool, much too cool, as he studied the face on-screen. "I could hardly be left out." The door slammed open and two ferrous people burst in. Lexi was the first to reach Emily, drawing her into her arms as she fumed.

"Hush, sweet girl. We'll get this fixed right up." She cooed, petting her soft brown hair. Lexi was angry herself, but in Emily's current state it would not be the best time to show it.

"Little Emmie you'll be okay, we all know you're faithful to a fault." Florence soothed, tucking her best friend tighter into the blanket. Lexi hissed as the heat emanating from Emily's skin grew too intense for her to handle.

"I rejected him! Who told?" She asked, drawing back. Her eyes were red and puffy, the skin around it was pale.

"A inturn by the name of Jonathan McCallem." Toya _**(Toy-ah**_ ) announced, coming back into the conversation.

"And who the f*ck are you?" Florence demanded rudely, snapping the phone off the table and into her hand.

"The woman whose husband couldn't keep it in his pants." The Russian responded, "Emily, this may not be the best time to ask this but are we still on for tomorrow? I would still like to eat with you, but after this I understand." Toya asked shyly. Emily hiccuped and took the phone from her best friend's grasp.

"Yeah, I don't mind. You had nothin' to do with this." Emily smiled softly, so Toya wasn't mad at her. "I don't know how everyone else will act through. Where…" She was interrupted by a new voice. A very angry voice.

A/N Heyy sorry this took so long this weeks been stressful. I leave for Canada on the 5th and get back on the 10th so no updates until after then. Love you guys a lot a lot and thanks for reading. Don't forget to favorite and review. This will be a slow burn story so beware, and I hope you like it so far.

ANNNd as always tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll open the emergency door while flying over America. - Love Maybird1


	3. Cheaters Never Win

.

Chapter Three

Cheaters Never Win

Adrian Verdinelli was pissed. There was no other way to say it. He was beyond mad. Why you ask? Well here he was, sitting in some high class bar chatting up some busty, dark skinned woman, when the news came on with a very condemning report.

Adrian thought he was doing quite well with Brit.. Brianna? Well it doesn't matter, anyways she was all ready to spread her legs and come home with him. She looked like she wouldn't even make it to the cab, which was fine with Adrian, it wouldn't be the first time he's banged some chick in a cab.

"So sweetheart, Brianna is it?" He purred, running his hand over her mocha colored leg. Her face pulled itself into a cute pout.

"It's Carrie." She stuck out her lower lip like a child.

"Wow I wasn't even close. Do.." Adrian was rudely cut off by a drunk frat boy clambering over to him.

"Hey, it's that guy from the TV!" He slurred, tipping some of his cheap beer onto Adrian's not _at all cheap_ suit. Adrian was all for summoning his body guard, Bram, when the words TV caught his ears.

"Wha?" He stuttered almost collapsing under the weight on the college man's beefy arm. _Did this guy lift buildings in his free time!_

"So did ya tap that?" He asked, immaturely wiggling his eyebrows. At this point Adrian was so confused he was seconds away from snapping.

"I was about too until you interrupted me, quite rudely might I add." Adrian droned. The frat boy belched loudly and shook his brick head.

"Nah, not 'er. The b*tch on tah TV." He slurred, this sausage finger pointing to the flat screen. Adrian's hazel eyes widened at the sight, there was the beautiful Emily Atwell's photo.

"Hey, turn that TV up!" He shouted, waving a hand absently. His gaze never left the screen. The bartender complied to his order and Adrian could hear the report.

"Looks like the richest bachelor in the world is having some relationship problems with his newest fling." Katherine Cart, news reporter, chimed. Adrian rolled his eyes, she was just jealous that he wouldn't slump to her level.

"How..?" He stuttered. This was impossible, no one in there could have told. Katherine went on, bringing Benedik Tamvy, Adrian's only competitor, into the mix. Sh*t! He flirted with Benedik Tamvy's girl, god was he going to get it tonight. Adrian, who couldn't take it any more, slapped a hundred on the bar top while screeching the words keep the change. Bram followed dutifully, while managing the time to apologize to Carrie about the bad turn in events.

The drive home was dangerous, Bram breaking all types of speed laws by decree of Adrian. They were in the black Ferrari, and that beast was made for speed. The two men reached the house in no time, harshly yelling at the poor door man to open the gates. Adrian had never moved so fast in his life, the walls were a blur as he sprinted to Toya and his shared bedroom.

"Toya!" He bellowed, kicking in the door. Not really kicking _in_ the door, Adrian was a weakling.

Adrian was a chill person, charming and cordial. But get some alcohol in him and he's a _little_ testy. Nothing that Toya couldn't handle it, she's lived through worse. Her husband never hit her, _god what would happen to him if he did_ , no there was just some heated arguments and some steamy make up sex after.

"Yes, Adrian?" She played innocent, placing her phone call on speaker. Toya thought that her new friend's partner should hear how Adrian did not know she was taken.

"You didn't tell me the doctor was dating Benedik Tamvy!" He screeched, yanking some of his curly, perfectly styled hair while he did.

"It did not come up. I only just found out." She smoothly replied, subtly gesturing to the phone.

"Oh god, he's going to hire a hit on me. I just know it." Adrian was hysterical, mumbling about doubling security and a guard dog. Or was it a lion?

"I assure you, I will not hire a hit on you, Mr Verdinelli. I prefer to do the work myself. Now I would like to know what has happened to this… intern you say?" Benedik smoothly controlled his temper. He was always controlling it when it came to keeping his claim on Emily.

"Oh, sh*t! He's on the phone!" Adrian choked on his own words. Oh god, he was done for. Toya sighed and rubbed the space in between her eyebrows.

"Adrian, darling, please control yourself." She chastised. Adrian wandered towards the bar to pour himself a strong drink. Or maybe two.

The bedroom was large, very large. It came in two parts, a sitting room and then an attached bedroom. The ceiling was vaulted and pure white, very intricate designs were carved into the wood. There was two chandeliers, one over the sunken living room and the other could be seen hanging over the Californa King bed. A large blue velvet curtain blocked the outside light from coming in and illuminating the chambers, or to keep the city lights out at night.

The bed was square and over in plush white pillows, it sat facing the cream marble fireplace and wall to wall bookshelves. The bar which housed the drinks was simply black slate, ingrained into the blue wall. Adrian went around the counter and opened a door. Inside was a large selection of crystal glasses; martini, wine, a champagne flute. The man picked a scotch glass and placed it roughly on the counter.

"Toya, where's the scotch?" He asked, not finding it in its normal place. The Russian narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"You drank it all last week." She growled out, glaring all the while. She hated her husband's drinking habit, although she herself had one.

"D*mn." He grumbled then settled on whiskey. He downed half the cup and then slammed it on the coffee table where Toya sat talking to the doctor. "So what are we going to do about this… intern?" He asked, calming down now that the comforting weight of a drink was in his hand.

"I fired him for violating his contract." Toya stated to the group.

"Now we must do damage control." Benedik added, sliding his arm around his girlfriend who became oddly quiet. "Mr Verdinelli, you will need to make a public apology and state that the intern was talking out of line and will be dealt with." He commanded, it was in his nature to take control of a situation.

"What about Emily's job?" Lexi asked, pulling her hair up like she always did when she was thinking. "Do you think the reporters will hound her there?" This brought up a whole new topic of discussion.

"I'm on the dock for headin' to Ben's office to do blood donations all mornin'." Emily informed. Benedik grinned and kissed her cheek, she was coming back to him slowly. Everyone started throwing out ideas on how to keep the press out of Emily's life, even Adrian helped. He felt bad for causing her such distress. She was a sweet woman.

"Well it seems like we have a plan." Florence said, smiling happily.

* * *

How dare he get _fired_? For doing something _ordered_ by his boss. Frank Mitcah was in the same temperament of Adrian Verdinelli. He was just doing what he was told! Frank Mitcah was a middle aged man with a wife and two kids, but he never wanted that. Frank was a man of adventure, or at least liked to think so, he craved the outdoors. Nature and all its glory. He was bored with his mundane life. Wake up, brush teeth, eat shredded wheat 'cause his wife was on some health kick, go to work, deal with numbers till his eyes bleed then go home only to repeat it over again.

So when his boss came 'ah callin' he answered happily. Frank Mitcah was not born to be an accountant more like a race car driver. He had always pictured himself speeding across the finish line the crowd screeching his name… _Frank! Frank! Frank!_ But alas it was not for him, high blood sugar limited his career options.

Frank was sitting in his mediocre office, he was assistant Head of Marketing in Prochnost Products. He had been working there for forty or so years, he was hard laboring and respectful. Quickly climbing up the ranks to the position he was at today. He went to every investment meeting, sat and listened and recorded the numbers. He then reported to his boss and then that man reported to his boss and so on and so on. So Frank was a nobody. He was used to seeing Adrian Verdinelli chatting up some chick, it was no big deal.

Frank took another swig of rum, he was drunk and mad. Not a good combination for someone unhappy with their life. He slammed the cup down and growled. He should have not been fired! His soft baby hands shook and his eyesight went red. His wife had tried to get him to come out but Frank was done with her. She was used up.

Oh the headache, it was raging. Had been since he returned from that d*mned meeting. The rum was supposed to fix it right up but it didn't. Someone had to pay. Pay for all his miseries. Frank stood up, swaying a bit, and paced his office. Who? Who would be the person he'd take his rage out on? The phone rang, the sharp buzzing raked his brain, it screamed for release. The pressure was growing and his skull could not contain it. Frank snarled a mean swear and picked up the offending object.

"WHAT!" He hollered, slurring due to the immense amount of rum in his body. There was no answer, only a soft chanting. It was a woman that's for sure. Her voice was heavenly and cooed to him.

"Hic, inquam, fecisti tuom officium. Nunc me mea non reviviscant servulus et vade in domum tuam." Frank's raging headache left and only the words, _death_ , filled him. He sat the phone back into its dock and walked blindly to the shed. Everyone was sleep so no one could interrupt him. The creaky door opened easily and Frank walked in picked up some rope and trotted out, as happy as could be.

He tied a noose, something he could never do before. Frank stood on a chair and fitted the rope around his fat neck. And with one step Frank's boring, mundane life was no more.

A/N I'm back from Canada and am very sad to not see any reviews on my story. Shame on you, so for punishment I will be posting a short chapter. Hope you like it.

ANNNd as always tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll fix them while on a rocky plane cuz i get air sick- love maybord1


	4. Family Issues

Chapter Four

Family Issues

 ** _If you want to fly give up everything that holds you down- Anonymous_**

The first time Emily woke up it was at one thirty in the morning. This was the time where everyone was asleep, even Hetzron, who Emily swore slept in a pod in the kitchen. Not that Emily got much rest anyways, she was too worked up about the whole news thing. Gosh, didn't those pigs have anything else to report on? Like old people who just turned one hundred and fifty?

She lay cuddled into her lover's embrace, just listening to his even breathing, a sign that he was completely under the pull of sleep. Emily had a plan, not a good one, but a plan nonetheless. It was hard to slip out of Benedik's grasp, he held her like a snake with his new prey. He was subconsciously claiming his territory, after today he mostly likely felt he needed to. Emily wiggled out with extreme effort and tip toed to the door leading to the sitting room. She snuck a peek back over her shoulder and smiled softly, Benedik had stuck an arm out and was currently searching for her in his sleep. Emily took pity on him and slunk over to carefully insert her pillow into his clutches. He wrapped the soft objet tight to his chest and sighed softly, utterly content. _You better look for me, yah bish._ She thought happily.

Once Emily was out of the main bedroom she could breathe a little better, Benedik was always a light sleeper; a tribute to his military days. The trip to the library was easy, it was a flight above Benedik's and her's room, it took up the east wing of the house. The floors were quiet, a rarity among old houses. They felt cool against Emily's bare feet, smooth and glossy to the touch. The stairs had a soft runner on them, breaking the cold of the wood. Emily walked with the grace of a thousand ballerinas, just kidding she stubbed her toe on the lip of the top step. Some very imaginative cuss words strung themselves into a sentence as Emily hopped on one foot holding her toes. She probably looked like a demented filmingo. She was never one for stealth.

She scrambled past the room Lexi was using, she had opted to stay there till morning. Not like her house wasn't across the street, if Emily looked out the downstairs window she could see into her sister's dining room. That was the main clause in Lexi's agreement to come and live in seattle, she had been planning since adolescence where Emily and her were going to live. And no boy was going to change that. Not that Benedik could say anything to Lexi to change her mind, that girl had too much stubbornness. She was as stubborn as a bull but half as pretty.

The door was only made out of wood, simple and unfancied. The library was dark, as it was night and the fires were not lit in here. The house had central power so Emily turned on the light. The curtains were drawn over the large bay window, complete with Emily's priesed window seat. The cushion had her small butt imprinted in its cloth from consent floor was carpeted in a soft mauve, it muffled Emily's soft barefooted steps. She hustled around a table to the back section, full of the supernatural books. Of course you could not see them unless you sled the map table back and walked down the narrow staircase. Emily picked up the top half of Plato's face and pressed her hand to the scanner, the table moved to open a passageway. Benedik had added Emily's prints to all security devices as soon as she moved in. Claiming he trusted no one as much as he trusted her. There was only four people who had access to this room. Hetzron, Benedik, and Florence had the ability to open the passage, and well now Emily.

The room held much more than old books, it also held Benedik's super computer. It was a mixture of old and new, the antique books and scrolls in glass cases. Then Emily's gaze swepped right and the wall of computers greeted her. She was always sacred of them, the power they held. They were unregestered and hybireds of the newest parts Benedik's company had been devolping. Her boyfriend was a technology whiz, could hack into anything while Emily could barely remember her email password. She ignored that part, Emily didn't want to leave any trace showing that she was down here. Not that she'd get in trouble, it just kept out awkward questions. Like how would that conversation even start?

 _Sorry, Ben I was sneaking around the room that if found out could get you sent to a federal prison where a man named Bubba would make you his wife in a completely unlegitimate ceremony; complete with soap and cigarettes._

All because Emily wanted to find out more about you. Alright, calm down. The likelihood of Ben's flock of lawyers letting him go to a federal prison is very low. _Very low._ Emily heard rumors that one guy made the judge cry!

Emily went to the same glass case she had been visiting for weeks, it was a scroll on the darling bonds. There were only three in existence; two of them were owned by the Tamvys. The **Bonding Process** was extremely secretive, it was more than just a physical binding, it had ties with the soul. So it was contraband to have one if you were not apart of The Conciel. _V for Vendetta_ _like contraband._

She typed in the password and watched as the front panel lifted up to give her access to the precious information. The password was something random, the year the first Beatle album came out. Benedik was a big fan, it was a bonding exercise for the couple when they went running about in their PJ's belting out _**Hey, Jude**_ in the hallways.

"Deliciae meae vinculis, et affectus post eos." She whispered, this one held more text on the emotional side effects of a darling bond. Unlike the one next to it which was for the act of completing it. Emily saved that one for last, sacred to unroll it. _**(darling bonds, the feelings behind them- deliciae meae vinculis, et affectus post eos)**_

It was in Latin, but Emily had been learning how to read it. It was a simple language, when in doubt add an S. It would make it language number four, not counting English. Emily had always had a talent for learning languages, French, ASL, and the more recent Czech. She wasn't fluent by any means, and Benedik didn't even know that she had a somewhat basic understanding of it. She planned on saying her wedding vows in his native tongue, to surprise him. That is if Benedik ever asked her. She smiled at the thought and gently took the fail paper out and plopped on the ground to read it. Emily had grabbed her Latin to English translating book (Named Lettie) from upstairs so she could read in full sentences not just pick up small words.

"The feelings behind a **Darling Bond** are complex. The male _Cursed One_ feels them more intensely than the female partner. This is to insure that the female can bond with another male if her original mate dies. There are not enough _Darlings_ to go around." It was confusing. Emily had to flip back and forth many times to get the correct words.

"The connection is instant for the male, it is to insure that the **Bonding Process** happens immediately. This is to keep unmated males from challenging for the right to **Bond**." Emily's dark brows furled and she scowled.

Oh, how she wished she could Blue's Clues into this book and nut slap the writer! Doesn't the woman get a choice on who to bond with? Must she _do_ the first pig that approaches her? Sometimes it just amazed Emily the amount of male surpinancy in the world. Curse you Agricultural Revolution when work inside the home was first considered of less value than tending the fields!

"It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that." _Oh sweet blueberry pancakes!_ She mentally screeched. Did Benedik feel the underlying urge to 'lie with her'? Was that all he was here for? To satisfy the call of his manly bits?

"Oh, come on Em. You guys live in the same house for golly's sake. He has not once made a move on you." She breathed deeply and calmed herself before Benedik could pick up on her emotions. Benedik and Emily have yet to complete the **Bonding Process** , they no doubt loved each other. But Emily was a die hard Baptist so _Diddles_ before marriage was out of the question. Much to the dismay of her partner, but he had enough respect for her to wait.

"Keep readin' Em." She told herself. She inhaled and picked the scroll up again, whispering an apology for throwing it to the ground. She skimmed for a few more minutes but couldn't find the one thing she wanted… _needed_ to find. Where was the part on saving Benedik's soul?

"That's a thang right?" She questioned unhappily. It had been nagging on her mind lately, it was brought up by Hetzron when he was passing her in the hallway after dinner. It wasn't meant to be mean but Emily took it as a threat to her love, that Hetzron didn't believe she could save Benedik. So Emily hit the books like she always does when she needs to figure out something. The more she read, the more Emily's anger and self-disappointment grew. "WHERE IS IT!" She screeched, the wind grew restless, eager to take it's master's rage out on something. Emily's loose brown hair blew about her and the podems rattled. One toppled over but Emily caught it with an air bubble before any damage could be done.

"Oh, god." She mumbled, laying flat on her stomach to catch it, her whiskey eyes wide. There was a prick at her mental walls, no doubt Benedik felt her emotions. He was still asleep or the feeling would be more invasive. She exhaled sharply. Emily looked at the clock on the wall, she had been down here for forty minutes. Emily cleaned it all up and hustled out of the room, the table sliding silently back into place behind her. All very James Bond. The ones with Sean Connery, not Daniel Cregg. Emily was a suker for Scottish accents. But not sexism, as it was a staple when dealing with Sir Sean Connery. Sad times.

The woman quickly climbed the stairs and sled into her bed. She thought she was in clear when Benedik's smooth, sleepy voice asked her something.

"And where have you been, moje srdce?" _**(moje srdce- my heart)**_

Frantically searching her mind Emily grasped hard on the first idea that came to her. "Lexi texted me that she started her period and didn't have supplies." She blurted, hoping he was to tired to question her. As expected Benedik didn't inquire anymore, just settled himself with a kiss to his love's pale neck and warped her back into his embrace. Emily just lied there, relishing in his touch. She carefully rotated so she could watch his face as he slept. She couldn't even start to explain how much she loved him, and apparently he felt it more intensely. How could he love her more than she adored him? Emily found it wondrous to watch his sleeping face, so relaxed and stress free. It no longer held the unbreakable walls that he used to keep others from seeing what he did not want them to see. Emily had been with him long enough to break it with just one look, the same way he could her. She couldn't stop herself, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to those soft lips.

"Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_. He mumbled in his sleep. _Dang right, you better dream about me!_ Emily thought viciously. Even when he wasn't conous Emily was still the woman on his mind. To say she wasn't smug about it would be a lie.

* * *

The second time Emily woke up it was fifteen minutes since she fell asleep. She was woken from the sweet pull of dreams by the soft chirping of a phone call. Benedik had shifted in his sleep, now he was resting on his back with Emily laying on his bare chest. Right where his slow beating heart was. She groaned and stuck out a hand, fondling around in the dark for the rude object. In her haste to find her phone Emily knocked over the picture of her and her family at Christmas, it clattered and woke Benedik.

He sat up quickly, throwing Emily back and doing something Emily never thought possible. He roared.

 _Like legitimately roared._ His arms were out wide and his pearly white fangs were fully extended. Out of his lovely mouth was a sound of primal rage and posed a challenge to anyone who dare hurt his mate. Emily made a small eep and shuffled away.

"WHO'S THERE?" He bellowed, black eyes scanning the room. He didn't need the light to see anything. He slowly calmed down when he could find no threat. "Wha?" He slurred, confused. He swore he heard something being knocked over. A hot flash of fear overtook him. Where was Emílie? Sleep still had hold of his senses so he could not smell her behind him. The only thought that passed through Benedik's addled brain was that she either left him, finally coming to her senses, or was kidnapped.

"Emílie? Darling where are you?" He called, frantic to find her. God, what if she was gone? What would he do without her?

"Dahlin' I'm behind you. Hush, I'm safe. You've kept me safe." She cooed, hesitantly bringing her small hand to brush his clammy neck. The relief was immediate. Benedik spun around and tackled her, holding Emílie so tight she felt like she was going to break.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry miláček." He rushed, pulling back and making eye contact with her. Benedik was draped completely over Emily, even if she breathed shallowly her chest would touch her mate's.

"Nah, just didn't expect you to scare predators away from your camp, Mr Caveman." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Benedik's lips pulled up into a self sastified smirk.

"More like my mate. Good morning můj druhý." _**(můj druhý- my other)**_ He whispered, closing the small distance between their bodies. His warm lips found hers then trailed down to her jaw and neck. Once again they were interrupted by another phone call. Emily stuck her hand out again and after a few tries found it. Benedik still was hovering over her, placing steamy kisses and nips over her skin.

"Uh, Emily's house of candy G-Strings and thongs, how may I help you?" Emily greeted into the phone. Benedik chuckled and nip harder on her skin, while pressing his muscular hips to hers. Emily sucked in a breath when he did this.

 _I wouldn't mind seeing you in a candy thong._ Benedik purred. She rolled her eyes and lifted her knee to his groin. He sucked in a breath.

"Really Emmie? What if I was some fancy investor?" Luca Tmavy's voice laughed through the speaker. Emily frowned, why was he calling her at; she checked the time, three in the morning?

"Are you a fancy investor?" She asked, trying to break his bad mood. Emily could feel it through the phone. And no doubt Benedik did too, because as soon as he heard the owner of the voice his deposition grew dark.

"Nah, so I guess it's okay. Uh, Em you wouldn't mind to come get me at Chris's right?" He asked, his twelve year old voice was just coming into itself. He was no doubt going to sound as sexy as his older brother. Luca was like a Benedik 2.0.

"No, but Luc what's wrong? Honey, say the code word for me please." She asked, sitting up to get dressed. Luca was just as stubborn and independent as his brother and sister. He would not call for help unless he had to.

"Peaches, Em Chris's stole some of his brother's weed and now they want me to take some." He mumbled, shuffling something. Benedik was up and out of the bed before the end of the sentence. Emily was pulling on some shorts, balancing the phone between her jaw and her shoulder.

"I'm comin'."

"Can you not tell _bratr_ , I don't want him to freak." Luca asked, fear coming through clearly. Aw the poor baby thought he was gonna get into trouble for what his idiot friends did.

"Sweetie, Ben's not gonna get mad at you." Benedik was shaking his head no violently. He was hauling up jeans when Luca said he didn't want anyone but her to come. "Are you sure? I don't mind comin' to get you or wakin' up your brother."

"Please, Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ All of the Tamvys called Emily by her Czech name, Mr and Mrs Tamvy had no other variation.

"Alright, Luc. I'll be there in ten. Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do." Emily was out the door and into the entryway when she was stopped by her love.

"I am going." He said, gripping her arm tightly. Not enough to hurt only keep still. She took a step back to him and raised a hand to cup his stubbly cheek.

"Bennie, he said he wants me to go. Don't worry, I'll bring him back safe." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips softly. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, when he opened them they were honey colored.

"MM me the whole way. I want to know how he's doing." He released her with one more kiss and stood in the doorway until he couldn't see the car any longer.

 _Don't worry, baby, Luca's a tough boy, he's got you as an older brother._

* * *

"So let me get this straight. This Chris kid was the host and Kevin was his older brother." Emily clarified, Luca nodded his head from across the table. They were at a twenty-four-seven ice cream shop near the house.

"Yeah, and Jamie.." Luca started then was interrupted by Emily.

"Who the crap names their kid Jamie?" She blurted, waving her spoon around, spilling some of its mint colored contents. Luca rolled his eyes and pulled some paper napkins from the dispenser.

 _Ask him who the parents are._ Benedik Mental Messaged Emily, he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Anyways, Jamie had the bright idea to smoke it, and well that was that." Luca finished, he was shyly swirling his spoon in his semi-melted hot fudge sundae.

"Luca, sweetie, Ben's not gonna be mad at you. He'll be proud that you left." She reached her hand across the table to grab his and hold it. Luca looked up, brown eyes wide and frightened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, squeezing his sister's fingers tightly. Luca knew that Benedik wasn't married to her yet, it was coming soon, but he still thought of Emily as a sister. Same way with Lexi, who Luca had a small crush on. It was adorable really.

"If I'm not mad, he's not gonna be either. And besides I can take 'em." She boasted, lifting a large spoonful of ice cream to her lips.

"What about Hetzron?" Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You mean the old fart? Nah, he's probably more worried about you than thinkin' 'bout gettin' you in trouble. So, on a completely unrelated note, who's this kid's parents?" She asked, trying to not raise suspicion. Luca raised an eyebrow, Emily scowled at that, and pulled a face.

"Why do you need to know?" He inquired, pushing away his dessert.

"No reason." She mumbled, eyes locked on the mint chocolate ice cream in front of her.

"Emmeline."

"Hey, you don't get to use that tone with me mistah'." She chastised, taking a bite of her food. Luca's shoulders dropped.

"Sorry, Emmie. Are you talking to him now?" He asked, peeking up at her through his lashes. Emily melted inside.

 _Emmeline! Keep on track!_ Benedik ordered, starling Emily out of her stupor.

"Yeah, Luca. He's worried about you. So am I." She softened her face to put him at ease.

"Tell him I'm fine and he can leave your head alone." Luca hated it when he was talking to Emily and all the sudden her eyes would blur because his nosey older brother was trying to snoop on them. Most of the time Emily would block him out, knowing the youngest Tamvy wanted his privacy. But it was times like this that he wished his brother wasn't bonded to one of his confidants. Hetzron being the other.

"Alright he's gone. Anythin' else you wanna add before we head out?" She asked. Luca sighed, as soon as he got back to the mansion he was going to be whisked away to his room. Maybe never see the sky again. Luca could go out in the sun, he wasn't a full blood _Cursed One_ yet so it did not hurt him. On weekends when Emily wasn't working they'd go out into the garden and have a picnic, Hetzron would make sandwiches and join them halfway through. Emily and Heztron's witty banter would make Luca's day. He lived for those simple moments, to get rid of tensions and pressures of his life. He was an heir after all.

"When did you know you wanted to be a doctor?" He questioned suddenly. Emily's expressive almond shaped eyes widened and she tilted her head."When did you finally decised on what you wanted to do with your life?" Emily pushed away her cup and gave him her undivided attention.

"It was in the ninth grade, the local college was doin' a CPR class and Momma took me. I saw all the options available in the medical field. I mean I grew up in a doctor's office so it always called to me. Why?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, pushing away his bowl. Emily scowled and crossed her arms. Luca sighed, you couldn't keep anything from Emily. She was like a dog with a bone once she saw negative emotions. "It's just.. I don't know what I want to do with my life." He blurted, standing up. He muttered something a going to the bathroom.

 _Ben, what do I say? He's twelve!_ Emily fretted, turing in her booth to watch the bathroom door slam closed. No one else was in the shop, it _was_ three in the morning. She sent a shaky smile to the acne covered teen manning the counter. Who kept sending her lewd looks. Brah, get a life!

 _He doesn't need to worry about that, he's going to take over my company when I retire._ And it hit Emily. The startling revelation that Luca didn't want to manage his older brother's company.

 _Don't get mad about what I'm gonna say._ She ordered her beloved as Luca came out looking worse for wear.

"Luca, honey is this about takin' over Ben's company?" She hesitantly asked, standing beside him. Luca's honey eyes widened and he took off. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, Ben's gonna_ _ **kill**_ _me if I lose his baby brother!_ She thought. "Luca!" She shouted after him but he was out the door and down the road. Emily slapped two twenties on the table and hollered for the creepy teen to keep the change.

Emily slammed open the door and sprinted after him. She skidded to a stop when she saw no one.

"Luca, baby where are you?" She called, walking down the road. "Luca?" She hollered again, the roads were poorly lit. The only light was coming from a yellow light pole. Emily was frightened, very much so. She had always hated going out in the dark, sacred of what she couldn't see.

 _Ben, bring the car to Fifth Street, I lost Luca._ Her voice was tiny, rimmed with defeat and self-disappointment.

 _Stay where you are, I will be there soon._ Ben informed, mostly likely already in the garage. Emily was walking past an alleyway when she was startled by the crashing of metal cans. She jumped and let out a small squeak.

"Lookie what I found here boys." A man chuckled from the depths of the dark. Emily's eyes narrowed and she let down her walls. There were four men, each under the age of twenty- five. The one who spoke to her was the leader, a gang had found her. _Greeeeaaat._

"It's a girl!" One shouted, a large grin in place. Emily tilted her head and evaluated him. She could defeat him easily, even though he out weighed her. She was no longer the weakling from five years ago, she was a fighter. Emily felt with her powers for any weapons, one baseball bat, and a pocket knife. Double Greeeaat, she was going to get blood on Ben's shirt.

"Excellent observation skills, sir." She deadpanned. The man-child stuttered and looked to his leader for help.

"Ah, it's a sassy one. I like that." He smirked and came a couple more steps forward. A few more and he'll be in position.

"You like sassy? I'll try grunge next." She stated, lining up her target. It would be nice to take her anger over the whole Adrian thing out on something not an fourty thousand dollar droid. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who do you belong to, baby?" He asked, swaggering forward. Emily scoffed at his question and his attempt at macho. He would be feeling awful tomorrow.

"I belong to no one."

"Is that right?" A second one questioned. He had stepped into the light and Emily could see his horrible mistake of a face tattoo.

"Yes, where did you get that tattoo? It's dreadful." She teased, the boy looked smug when she mentioned it not so much after she was finished.

"Don't you talk to me!" He snapped rushing forward. He came at her with his arms extended to grab her. As soon as he was close enough Emily rammed her skull into his jaw. He stumbled back but Emily was not done, she thrusted her knee into his 'sweet spot'. When he man knelt over in pain she hit the back of his neck with the hardest point on her body; her elbow. After that move she once again used her kneecap to end this battle, she brought it up to introduce it to his jaw. They became _well_ acquainted. The man collapsed, heaving and sobbing.

"But sir, your conversation is so rivetin'." She droned, flicking her shoulder length brown hair over she shoulder. She had cut it as soon as she got into the US, claiming new country new hair. It made her look older and more professional. With a touch of sass.

Leader Man laughed at his comrade. "Some skills you got there, honey." He purred. She shrugged and picked at her nails. Emily was having a lot of fun.

"Eh, I can do better. Now if you please excuse me I must be on my way."

"But wait we ain't done with you." Thug number three called.

"It's are not, proper grammar sir, and I am done with you." And with that she started walking again. She heard his footsteps before he could touch her. Thug Number Three wrapped his meat arms around Emily's chest, effectively limiting her movement and feeling up her B cup breasts. _So not cool bro!_

She bent down, shoving her bum into his crotch. Emily grabbed his calf and lifted in one smooth motion. Basically making him look at her *ss while she rubbed her lady zone on his foot. The things she does to beat men into submission. The thug dropped and hit with a sickening thud, out for the count.

"At least buy me some dinner first!" She joked, backing away from the last three.

"Aay, girlie!" Leader Man snapped. "I put up with the first one 'cause it was funny but not anymore!"

"Why, what gives you the right to take what's not yours? How would you like it if you were walkin' down the street and all the sudden a couple of fellows came up to you and demanded you drop your pants for them? How would your momma react if she knew you were tryin' to rape me?" She was treading on thin ice, she couldn't take all three of them without exposing herself. Emily hopped bringing up his mother would get him to see the error of his ways. She had read somewhere that gangs were protective over their mothers.

Their faces dropped and Emily knew she was in the clear. They had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Thug Three rumbled, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"You can make it up to me by helpin' me find a kid." They perked up, maybe it was because Emily was manipulating their brains. Welp, when life gives you lemons manipulate them untill they help you find your boyfriend's kid brother. Or however the saying goes.

"You got a kid?" Leader Man blurbed. She nodded her head and marched down the street, knowing they were going to follow her. A couple seconds later the thudding sound of boots on pavement came after her. "Why you lookin' for him?" He asked, stumbling beside her.

"Why _are_ you lookin' for him is the correct sentence." Leader Man pulled a face and Emily blushed. Whoops. "Anyways, he ran off when he started gettin' freaked."

"Why, what's the kid's problem?" Leader Man asked. She rolled her eyes, man was this guy nosey.

"Things that are not your business. What's your name?" She demanded, Emily wasn't the most…. _pleasant_ when she went without sleep.

"Thomas, but the others call me Bones." He introduced himself. Emily furled her brows.

"Emily, why do they call you Bones? If you don't mind me askin'." Where were these people getting these nicknames, first Derek from the Pather's Paw and now him? Emily wanted a cool nickname too.

"Like to break 'em." He boasted. There was the sharp tang of burning rubber and the squeal of tires to Emily's right. She spun around to see the Marzorati, complete with its handsome leather jacket clothed owner. Ah much beauty.

"Emílie, have you found him?" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ Benedik asked, his eyes no longer their beautiful arbern, they were black and filled with worry and terror. Oh how he wished his baby brother was okay. Luca was Benedik's baby, _his child,_ not their parents. Benedik raised him along with Hetzron since he was two, watched him grow up into an intelligent little man. There was a tightness in his chest, a sharp pain in his heart. His breathing was shallow and his palms sweaty. Benedik hadn't felt this way since Emily was taken by Eamon, it came when his loved ones were threatened.

"No, I think he's in the park. He likes to climb trees." She ran to him and embraced him tightly. God he was so worried, Benedik wrapped her up and stuck his nose in her hair. The sweet scent of strawberries calming him. Bringing him back to his human side. The best inside Benedik was so close to the surface, so close from breaking out of its cage and wreaking havok.

"I hope he's okay." He mumbled, petting her soft locks. He could feel her heart beating fast, too fast to be safe. He drew back and gazed down at her, in awe that she had remained so strong. So capable of control when he himself was breaking apart about losing his baby.

"Who are they?" Benedik asked, narrowing his glowing eyes at the strangers. He could see their gang tattoos and knew Emily was not safe here. He slowly moved his precious human behind him, to keep her sheltered.

"Friends, now find a twelve year old boy who looks exactly like this." Emily motioned to her boyfriend's becoming face. They nodded and made plans to meet at this spot in twenty minutes. Benedik looked closely, their eyes were strange. Almost vacant.

 _Darling, are you controlling them?_ He asked, never taking his gaze off the thugs.

 _Yes, we need all the help we can get. Is anyone else helpin' us?_

 _No, it took a while but I got Hetzron to calm down enough for me to leave._ Benedik wrapped a shaking hand around her skinny waist and lead her across the street, locking the car as he went.

 _How'd you do that?_ She looked at him with wide eyes, confused that Luca's honorary grandfather was not joining in on the hunt.

 _Long story_. They crossed into the Gas Works Park and split up, hoping to cover more ground.

"Luca, honey, where are you?" She called, hands over her lips to amplify the sound. She was near the coast, the only patch of trees not near an art piece. She wondered in and out of the woods, hollering all the while. Distantly she heard her man frantically calling his only family. The soft sound of sobs reached her ears, it came from above. Emily sighed in relief, Luca was okay.

"Luca, I'm here. Show me where you are please. You don't have to come down." She cooed, peeking up in the treetops, trying to stop a body part.

"Over here." Came a low mumbled, Emily grinned so large it threatened to split her pretty face in two. She sprinted a fee trunks down to see a size ten shoe, Luca was a tall and lanky child. Having not yet grown into his hight. Emily tugged on the tinne shoe and giggled.

"May I come up into your tree, handsome prince?" She asked, mentally calling for Benedik to come get her and Luca. She also let the thugs go free.

"If you want to." He muttered sadly, sniffing a tad. Emily frowned, she hated heights with a burning passion. Always has, always will.

"Well you know my hatred for heights so I'll stay down here." She plopped down, back to the bark and lifted her head up to make eye contact with the red rimmed Luca. "So, you come here often?" She joked, flicking a blade of grass off her pant leg. Benedik walked up cautiously, afraid to startle the boy. Emily nodded her head for him to stay back.

"Emmie, are you mad at me for running away?"

"Nah, more worried than anythin'. Had to call your brother." She told him, smiling in a reassuring way.

"Where is bratr?" He asked, fear coming out to grace the ears of the two adults.

"Here somewhere, don't worry 'bout him, I'll get Bennie sorted out." Luca let out a breath, it was shaky and watery. "So, what's this whole thing 'bout?"

"Uh, in Keystone we were working on what we wanted to do when we were older. And she kept asking me what I wanted to do and I said writer and she kept bashing me. She said that wasn't practical or realistic."

"Well screw her, she sucks." Emily said bluntly, p*ssed off that his teacher would be so condemning to a freaking twelve year old!

"Emmie what if I can't live the way I do now when I get older? What if I'm living on the streets struggling to survive? How can I keep my mate safe and happy with no money? I can't let myself follow my dreams 'cause I don't where they will lead." He sobbed, holding his twelve year old face in his hands. The innocence that Emily fought so hard to keep in his body was fading, being replaced by the stress and expectations of the world. _He was only twelve for Christ's sake, what happened to worrying about girls and shoes?_

"Luca, the older you get, the more you realize that it isn't about material things, or pride or ego. It's about our hearts and who they beat for. If your darlin' doesn't stay with you through your worst then she doesn't deserve you at your best. As cheesy as that sounds." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting her words sink in. It was quiet for a while, the only sound was Luca's sniffles and Emily exhales. There was a thud as Luca joined the undergrowth. He rubbed his nose with his hoodie covered hand.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." He mumbled, head hung low in shame. Emily stood up slowly and brushed off her pants.

"Enough of this self pity." She snapped, Luca's head came up sharply. His eyes wide and frightened. "You got a good life. H*ll a great life so don't go wastin' it worrin' 'bout the future. It will come when it comes. Let life catch you by surprise." She walked forward, each step bashed another word into Luca's thick head.

You got a lovin' family, and me who is the most amazing person you will ever know. Bar none. So use us to your advantage, I see the scraps of paper in your room, you like to write. Use us to help you move forward." Emily standing right in front of him as he struggled to keep the tears in.

"I'm not.. I can't." He stuttered, brown irises wet with drops of sadness.

"Malý válečník, please don't cry. I can barely hold it together as it is." Benedik pleaded, not in malice or hatred for weakness. No, he was at his breaking point to. It took a bit but Emily finally got Benedik to cry. It was her biggest achievement. Well that and eating a whole grilled cheese in under a minute.

"Yeah, little man. If you start cryin' I'll start cryin' and it will be only sloppy mess." Emily lunged forward and clutched Luca to her chest, she could feel his panic leave. Replaced by the overwhelming feeling of acceptance.

And when Benedik joined the hug all was right with the world.

A/N **Hay, Happy Forth of July to those happy Americans!** This is a filler chapter because I wanted you guys to meet Luca- who is one of my favorites. He's so dad gum cute! Hope you like this chapter and please don't stop reading or reviewing because I love to hear your thoughts. I think I'm going to start adding quotes up at the top so tell me if you like them. - Love Maybird


	5. Blood Drive

Chapter Five

Blood Drive.

 _ **I don't need your approval darling, that's for insecure people- Anonymous**_

"Oh my sweet motherlovin' ducklin's! I just went to bed!" Emily bellowed, the pesky alarm clock startling her awake. _For the third time!_

"Yell a little louder sweetheart, I don't think it heard you." Benedik monotoned, flipping his muscular body away from hers. It was hard to do as Emily was facing him, curled as small as she could go. And of course Benedik had his arms wrapped around her head, drawing it close to his chest. To 'protect' her better. But that sweet position didn't stop Emily from flopping like a fish to shut the cursed clock up. It was the fifth one that month.

The golden light was peeking softly into the room, illuminating little spots it could touch. Emily thought it was a truly beautiful sight, not to mention the incredibly handsome, shirtless vampire in her bed. She loved waking up next to him, she wouldn't mind doing it until they were old and grey. She was utterly content.

"What's gotten into you, Emmeline? You're staring at me like I'm the second coming." Benedik droned, lips thin. His brown, almost black, hair was tousled by sleep, sticking up in every witch way. He was quite adorable in the mornings. His hair was shoulder length, just long enough it pull into his leather tie, which was usually in place when he was working. It hung freely at home, just existing for its main purpose; Emily braiding it.

"I want you to know that I wouldn't change anythin', not one thing that has happen since I met you. No matter how often you make me want to push you out of the window." He shook his head, black locks tumbling all around.

"You are the most fascinating woman I have ever known." She glared and threw her long legs over the bed, refusing to look at him smirk. She hated how that smirk could turn her insides to mush. It was entirely unfair. When she moved to get of the bed he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Brave, brilliant, irritating, funny, exasperating, driven." He slowly pulled her back to him, grateful for the day she came tumbling into his life. Literally. Benedik had hit her with a motorcycle, okay she walked out in front of him. Or at least that's how Benedik chose to remember it. "Full of complications and compassion to fuel the world for years. Sexy, not surprisingly sweet enough to give you cavities. Mean as a snake, and with a disarming lack of self awareness, and stubborn as a mule. I adore every parcel and part of you, Emmeline. Everything you are is a madding joy to me." She deadpanned and planted her butt right on his lap.

"You're just hoppin' to get laid."

"Hope does spring. Now as much as I would love to continue this we'll be late if we do." She tilted her head, a trait she often expressed when confused. Benedik had a secret hope the trait was hereditary. "Remember you volunteered to do the blood drive at the office." Realization flashed in her golden eyes, Benedik had enough self-preservation skills to tilt his chest back to avoid being hit by Emmeline. She was unaware of her own length so she had the tendency to smack someone with her leg when getting out of tight places. Picture a spastic giezelle on ice skates.

"Jeepers!" She exclaimed and hopped off the bed. She shuffled to the closet, more like mall, and picked out her day clothes to change into when she was done with work. She couldn't wear dirty scrubs all the time, could she? The hospital was one that provided and washed the uniforms for its employees. It was a convenient system. Emily often thought Hetzron would quit if he had to wash her bloody, weird fluid covered scrubs every night.

 _Maybe I should make him wash them?_ She thought. She scanned the racks, the right side as that belonged to her.

"Gosh, how many black silk shirts do you own!" She wondered, there was some shuffling and Benedik entered the closet.

"Not enough, I need to get more." And on that note he pulled a item from the racks. It was black, no surprise there. Benedik had enough articles of that color to supply Batman for the rest of his days. Next came a blazer and slacks, all in a dark grey. Whoopee, some color variation!

"Ugh, you shop more than my mom does. And that's saying somethin', she has enough shoes to air drop to the starving kids in Africa for three years." Emily taunted goodheartedly. He threw a glare then walked out muttering something under his breath. "What was that, hun?" She called, knowing full well what he said.

"Just saying how much I love you." She rolled her eyes then once the coast was clear dropped her sleep shorts in favor of new underwear. It was a matching grey set, the bra lacking in underwire. Lord was it uncomfortable to go about your day with some nasty wire poking you in the boob. It's like everytime Emily leaned over the bra was like _Surprise Motherf*cker!_

"I like that bra." Benedik informed her, leaning casually against the door frame. Now Emily was a pure bred southern belle, and with that upbringing she had a tendency to swing first and ask questions later when sacred. So it was quite common for Emily to inflict physical pain on her attackers. She was not close enough to the Cursed One to hit him with a small fist, so she did the next best thing; chunked a shoe at his crotch. It would be a miracle if she ever became a mother at this point.

Benedik Tamvy was proud to say that he was one of the few to intimately know his girlfriend. He knew what was wrong even before she did. His knowledge of her likes and dislikes was only topped by her close family. And after living with her for five, almost six, years he had grown accustomed to protecting his family jewels when coming near Emily at all. Like a natural born reflex.

"Nice try, dearest." He smirked, holding the offending object in the air like a champion with his medal. It was the small victories that kept Benedik's spirts high. She huffed and attempted to save her modesty. Not that Benedik hadn't seen it all before. They _had_ been living together for years.

"You scared me!" She snapped, backing farther into the mass of cloth. It was in vain as the vampire moved toward her.

"I would hope so, I wouldn't want your natural response to seeing me to be throwing something at my d*ck." She narrowed her eyes at his swear word and Benedik flinched. "Junk." He corrected.

"Keep doin' this and it might be." She turned around to pull some jeans of the shelf that housed them.

"Why are you so shy around me?" He asked suddenly, watching her with barely masked interest. Benedik loved watching her dress, she was smooth and purposeful. Clothes to her was nothing more than things to cover her body. It was Florence and Benedik who got her anything that wasn't jeans and band tee shirts. Wrenne occasionally got her something but after raising her youngest she knew not to get her anything too often. _**(Wrenne- Wren or Ren)**_

"I think it's rude to parade around in my underwear when you can't act on your desires." She relented, doing the little skinny jeans dance every woman has to do when putting on pants.

"A real man can resist a beautiful woman when she is not willing to give what he wants." His voice was powerful and assuring. But it would not change Emily's mind, she still would cover herself up in his presence. The habit will probably still stay even when they are married. He came up to her, stopping just an inch from her person to zip and button her pants. Emily blushed a brilliant red and shyly looked away. She didn't think that she'd ever be comfortable nude in front of anyone. It was just not in her nature.

"Where'd ya read that?" She sassed, turning to offer him a good view of her shapely butt hugged by skinny jeans. It may be small but it was by no means flat. She did have Wrenne as a mother, whose butt went down to Lexi. It was hard to be in that gene pool and not get at least some rump.

"I didn't read it anywhere, my father taught it to me and the male servants when I was growing up." He informed, hip checking the still topless Emily out of the way. "What do you want to wear?" He asked, it was a formality he wasn't really going to let her have her way.

"You dad is so cool." Emily gushed, a distant look on her face. Emily adored Mr Tamvy, a feeling that was well returned. He was a simple fellow who liked to wear baggy cardigans and corduroy pants. He always had a worn book in hand and Emily loved sitting and talking history with him. Arthur Tamvy was always calling Emily up and talking with her for hours about something or other.

"I swear you like Táta more than me." Benedik grumbled, searching through the various shirts he had gifted Emily over the years. "You are eating lunch with Ms Veselovsky, yes?" He asked, pulling out a sweater. It was to be chilly today and Benedik wanted his heart to be warm. He took a quick look at Emílie and shook his head, this one wouldn't work with the color of her jeans. _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Uh yeah, at twelve. So I won't be eatin' lunch with you today." She came up behind him and place her small chin on his broad shoulder. He pulled out a white chunky sweater he knew Emily loved and rubbed his fingers in the fabric to feel its texture.

"You should wear the knee high brown boots. The light ones." He ordered, spinning around to catch her chin in his grasp. He smiled gently at her happy face, devoid of makeup and worry lines. Her hair was loose and free, hanging in gentle waves to her shoulders. He liked the new, not incredibly new, haircut. It made her look older, more mature.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just stare?" She joked, small smirk in place. Her eyes were lit with mirth and adoration. The stresses of the events last night were gone and in their place was the jubilant, carefree Emily he adored.

"Always." And he made good on his promise. Soon after a little lip locking to eliminate the leftover anxiety from the stress of last night Benedik left to leave Emily some peace to get dressed and apply makeup. It was only a simple powder and gloss with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She had some trouble putting on the boots as always they seemed to not want to get over her heel. And no doubt after she gets home Benedik or Lexi was going to have to help her get them off. Speaking of Lexi, Emily remembered that she need to be woken up.

"Dahlin', can you.." Emily started to ask as she walked out of the closet, still putting on her earrings.

"I already sent Hetzron to do it, Florence has already left for the day and has commanded me to give you her message." Emily tilted her head to the left. " She said and I quote so don't give me any looks for the words. 'Give those f*ckers h*ll." He finished with a flourish. A large smile overtook Emily's face and she broke out into chortles. Benedik soon joined her and they made such a commotion that Luca and Hetzron came running in, followed by a lethargic Lexi.

* * *

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Emily bellowed, grinning ear to ear. The car ride to Benedik's office was long, they had to cross Lake Washington via Highway 99. The freeway led right to the Central Business District and therefore Benedik's Seattle location.

It was a tall building nestled between to other buildings that looked identical. The first high-rise in the city was fought tooth and nail by the locals. It was a social housing project, small residences stacked one on top of the other and over twelve just one one floor. All the middle class citizens saw was a stack of rabbit hutch sized dwellings for drug addicts and a decline in the standards at the neighborhood schools. And in many respects they were right. It was a condensed mass of disadvantaged humanity, every social problem that afflicts the poor crammed together with little to no support. So when the plans came for skyscrapers there were protests, almost riots. Now they stand in a grid pattern that makes the downtown core, they are steel but on any cloudy day they mirror perfectly the lazy puffs of white, and it _was_ often cloudy in Seattle. They are precise engineering with a mixture of high end shops and coffee bars, offices above and some residences above that.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!" Emily answered her own question. They were pulling off the highway to the street where everything was at. Emily loved just driving down here and looking at all the towers. It was an hour long drive, due to the traffic on the highway and road itself. She was rocking out to old music, her preferred taste, it soothed her nerves. And as well, Emily Atwell was full of them. She was internally freaking out. How could she face her love's coworkers after being publicly labeled a slut and serial cheater? Oh how this whole thing could ruin Benedik's relations, after a full night of self pity Emily had finally come to her senses about the fact that others, not just her, were involved in this scandal.

"Sweet love, could you please turn down the volume to were dogs in Australia can't hear you." Benedik grumbled, knuckles white on the imported leather covered steering wheel. Emily let out a nervous laugh and a soft okay. Tensions were high today. The sweet, intimate moment from the closet was gone and now the horrors of the media and other's opinions came out of the dark.

 _Štěstí Industries_ was a multi million dollar company, with offices all over the world. It was a tycoon of an operation. With over three million employees working under Benedik's rule. And the Seattle office reflected that, the power of Benedik's financial empire was etched into each stone and frosted over each panel of glass. And there was a lot of them.

It looked like every skyscraper should; tall and slender. There wasn't much one could say about it, expect the overwhelming feeling of worthlessness that washed over you. Not just anyone could be the CEO and founder of such a place.

"So." Emily began awkwardly. She itched her arm and bit her lip. "Where's the blood drive takin' place?" She asked, waiting patiently for Benedik to open her door. They had driven to a private underground parking lot reserved for the top of the top, the front entrance was guarded by blood thirsty paparazzi. Emily stepped out and sent a smile to the two buff men manning the entrance. They, of course, said nothing but Emily noted a small shift in their cold, impersonal expressions.

"Lobby." Benedik said. The lower of the totem pole employees liked the couple, Benedik a reasonable and respectable boss and Emily was sweet and charming. Always asking if they needed anything when Benedik sent someone on a coffee run and they were in the room. "So where are you going to eat lunch?" He asked, slipping a familiar hand around her waist, guiding Emily to the elevator.

"Metropolitan Grill, so I'll need the fancy credit card." She chirped, standing to the side as three other men, looking quite influential in their pressed to the death suits. God she hoped Benedik didn't turn out that way.

 _Should I be jealous about the way you are looking at those men?_ Benedik questioned mentally. Emily rolled her eyes and pinched his hip.

 _Nah, just thinking that if you ever looked like that I'd throw myself off a cliff._ Emily informed, keeping her face impassive. Benedik had warned her long ago that a touch of weakness and these sharks would come ah' runnin'.

 _If I ever looked like that, I'd go over after you._ Benedik grimace mentally, something he could do apparently. Emily giggled and received weird looks from the other passengers. Benedik of course couldn't keep his laughter in and soon the small elevator was filled to the brim with loud chuckles. The sound of a bell alerted the couple to their floor and the two, Benedik ushering Emily out first, rushed out. Emily's face was overtaken by a large smile, Benedik's on the other hand was lit with a smirk. They looked at each other and burst out laughing once again.

"Lord, Doctor Atwell couldn't keep your girlish attitude at home today?" A man droned from his place near a reclining chair. Emily's joyous mood dropped instantly and in it's place was the fury of Elizabeth Blackwell. And in case you didn't know who that is, she was the first female to graduate from medical school.

( 2013/10/17/women-make-better-doctors-than-men/) **A/N LINK WHERE i GOT iNFO- DON'T SUE ME!**

"Well studies show, Doctor Brooks, that women with a more gentler nature have significantly higher scores in terms of compliance with practice guidelines. They were more likely than men to prescribe recommended medications and to plan required examinations." She explained walking over to the rack which held the lab coats. Emily browsed the name tags to find hers, complete with her embroidered name on the breast.

"And where did you get that little tidbit?" Doctor Brooks scowled over his sphygmomanometer, blood pressure cuff, the man in the chair kept looking in between the two professionals.

"The University of Montreal." She said simply and walked over to her assigned station with her head held high. Emily had a strong distaste for the blond doctor. He was sexist and a pompous brat. His family came from a long line of doctors and he viewed himself as all knowing. And it pissed Emily the h*ll off. "Hello sir!" She greeted happily, smiling sweetly at the gentleman in her chair. He was around twenty or so with salt and pepper hair. He was cute, even with the premature grey strands.

"Hi, doctor." He replied, glancing nervously at the shadow behind Emily. She turned at rolled her eyes at the brooding Benedik Tamvy.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you before lunch." It wasn't a statement it was an order. He was like this when at work, impersonal and demanding. Emily was used to it but that didn't mean she liked it. She nodded and grabbed the clipboard on the rollie table to her right. Benedik kissed her cheek in a show of ownership and left with a flurry of professionalism.

"So Mr." She checked the chart and saw his name. "Ben Howard, welcome to the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center's annual blood drive!" She pulled a pair of blue, latex free gloves from a container labeled small.

"Uh, ma'am, this is my first time donating." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. His grey eyes were hesitant and scared. This was common with newbies.

"Is it now? Well I promise not to hurt you. It's a really simple process." She soothed, beaming in a comforting manner. Eat your shriveled heart out Doctor Brooks! Emily brought out the blood pressure cuff and showed it to him.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching out to touch the plastic. Emily lifted up his white shirt sleeve and wrapped the object as tight as needed, all the while telling Mr Howard what it was. She handed him a yellow star, a stress ball, to squeeze.

"Squeeze Mario while I take your blood pressure." She said, while the pumped worked its magic.

"Why is it named?"

"Oh, 'cause I work with children and one of them wanted to give him a name." She smiled at the memories, it was a young girl who was suffering from liver cancer.

"That's sweet." He mused, rubbing the spot where the cuff used to be. Emily laughed a tad and pulling out the blood testing kit.

"I'm gonna pick your pointer finger to test your iron levels. It shouldn't hurt for very long." And she did just that, when the small drop of blood dripped out she rubbed his digit on the glass slide.

"That was easy." He beamed, wiggling his finger in her face. Emily rolled her eyes playfully and tested his Hematocrit ratio, or the ratio of red blood cells for those who don't want to look it up. The rest of the donation went smoothly and soon Mr Howard was done and off to eat a snack to up his sugar levels. Emily did the necessary disposal procedure and got everything ready for her next person. This went on for some time, many people of different genders and ethnicity sat in Emily's station to donate blood to the hospital.

"Alright, that concludes our blood drive. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for taking time out of your busy schedule to donate to the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center's Blood Drive." Matt, who was in charge, announced. He was really into volunteer work so the blood drive was his baby. Emily stretched and popped her back. Curse genetics who gave her, her mother's dreadful back problems. It was one and lunch break would be starting soon for her and when that thirty minute break was over she could go home and chill for the rest of the day. She wondered as she dis-assembled her station what activity she and her boyfriend would do. Maybe read a book together? She had read an article on the top ten things to do with your significant other. Emily thought it was cute, she loved to read and so did Benedik. He might enjoy a quiet day of rest after everything that's happened. Or just make out for as long as they want? It was really anyone's game right now.

A thought occurred to her as she whipped clean the stainless steel table top. When was the last time she talked to Damek? It had to have been some time ago when they talked for a significant time. The shifter had drifted away after his and Lexi's break up, going back to Alabama to lord over his pride- all three hundred members. She made a note to call him later. She flashed Matt a grin to show that she was alright. Emily had gotten at least ten texts from him and the other employees at the hospital about how they didn't believe the allegations thrown at her. It was so sweet and Emily had the overwhelming feeling of acceptance flood her. Well that would stay until the humans found out about her 'gift'. Then carp would hit the fan. Emily grinned at the thought of Matt's gaping face as she twirled water in between her fingers. He would be the most accepting, Matt, about her powers. He always talked about how much good someone could do with just basic water manipulation like the guys in the comic books.

Emily ventured out to find the elevator on her way to the top floor. Only the boss worked so high up. And the 'Big Bad Boss' just happened to be her soul mate. The hallway was narrow and Emily sent a polite smile to each person she made eye contact with, as was her custom. She felt overly happy and peaceful in that moment. No reporters or paparazzi bothered her, no nosy secretary or gossiping maid. It was a quiet, calm day.

Emily felt nothing bad could happen to her. And as we all know, feelings won't always be true.

A/N I'm back guys. And I return with not one, not two, but zero reviews and that makes me sad. I am a very self-couscous person so i thrive off positive feedback and I have yet to receive it for this new writing style i'm trying out so that made me want to stop. So I did.

All I ask is for one review per chapter for more updates and I don't feeling I'm asking for to much.

So until I get some feedback This will be the last chapter you see. -Love your sad writer Maybird1 :(


	6. AN: Catch Up- In Between Years

Okay this isn't a chapter it's a list of moments to help you catch up to the present.

It's five years into the future making it 2021

Emily is 25

She is a 1st years resident at a hospital

Emily, Lexi, Ben live in Seattle Washington

Luca is now 12, he was 7 in Stay with me

Damek and lexi broke up- reason will be told in story

Lexi is a high up lawyer

Atwell's are back in home town- Arkansas

Florence travels back and forth

Damek is in charge of Pride-

Daniel is in police officer school

Quentin is in a school for the hearing impaired

Emily and Ben are not married nor have had sex

Message me for more info if you need it next chapter should be up in a couple weeks. School has just started and I have 3 AP classes

Love you allll! Thanks you so much for reading and commenting it makes my day. Hopefully this helps you


	7. A Vampire's Bite

Chapter Six

A Vampire's Bite

 _ **Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured- Mark Twain**_

Emily rode in the metal death trap speeding up to the fifty-fifth floor with only minor discomfort. She disliked small spaces, her and Wrenne always hung together on trips when Lexi or Rob wished to go in caves or on roller coasters. It was nice for them to sit in each other's company and people watch, their favorite hobby. _**(Wrenne or Wren or Rin)**_

The music playing was soft and dream-like, humming quietly as to not disturb the awkward and forced elevator conversations. It was a fast and uneventful journey, no one got onto the lift with Emily so she could just detox from the interactions from the morning. Emily was an introvert and felt better being alone with a book or sketchpad than interacting with folks she didn't know. Benedik, however, was the complete opposite; he loved being the center of attention, or watching others for weakness to take over. He could find a subject of common interest with ease, a habit picked up from his ballroom days in the seventeenth century. The doors slid open with no sound and the noise of a softly flowing water feature took the place of the elevator music.

"Hello, Doctor Atwell. Mr Tamvy is in a meeting right now with a client and asked for you to remain in the lounge." Karo, Benedik's overworked and handsomely paid secretary, called from her desk in front of the life doors. Emily smiled and took a place by the rounded desk.

"How's your day been Karo?" Emily asked, striking up polite conversation. Karo was a bland and dedicated woman. With her brown hair pulled up in a tight bun and face pinched like she forever had something sour in her mouth. Her eyes were a dull brown with flecks of hazel throughout, nothing spectacular. Karo's body on the other hand was long and sharp, like a runway model who weighed more than three pounds. She only wore pantsuits and pumps to work and Emily had the strange belief that she even slept in a blazer when she went to bed.

"Just fine, Doctor Atwell." She replied, bland and disinterested with the route of conversation. She was never one for small talk, she lived heavily by the Puritan Work Ethic. Even though she was an atheist. Emily took her leave with a small nod and quick smile.

Ugh, I'm hungry. She winned to herself, plopping ungracefully into a stylish, uncomfortable chair. Her feet hurt like the dickens and she was glad to be off of them, if only for a moment.

"Doctor Atwell, Mr Tamvy will see you now." Karo summoned from her desk, never once looking up from her three computer screens. Emily thanked her and went on her way, it was a short trek down the hall to Benedik's office. Or should she say throne room? The dark, mahogany door opened suddenly, making Emily jump, and two men walked out. One Emily identified instantly, Benedik Tamvy. He was a gorgeous _Cursed One_ born in 1668, London England. And if you don't care to do the math he is three hundred and thirty-five years old, other words known as a cradle robber by Damek and Daniel. Benedik was classically handsome and possessed aristocratic face, even though his family was of the peasant class. His face chiseled and structured with cheekbones you could grate cheese on. The whole skull was framed with coffee colored locks that swished and curled naturally around his ear and strong brow. The body matched the face, strong and lean from years of intensive care and maintenance.

Now this all fine and wonderful but Emily wasn't into the body, no she had a thing for eyes. And man did Benedik Tamvy have a set of them. They were brown, but not just any brown as they turned fawn when he laughed, tawny with flecks of yellow when he was focused, a mahogany with spikes of gold and green when he felt aroused or excited about something, and black for when his inner beast decided to make an appearance. Benedik had quickly smelled her soft signature scent of strawberry and peaches. His eyes snapped to her whiskey browns and he drowned again and again in those expressive orbs. The smirk he wore grew slightly more loving when he caught sight of his mate.

"It was a pleasure of doing business with you Mr Lambe. If you give me a minute to settle my girlfriend I will walk you out." Benedik said cordially to his new employee as the vampire had overtaken his ailing company.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Mr Tamvy. It means so much to me.." The man rambled but never go very far as Benedik shut his word vomit up quickly.

"Yes, now you can find your new orders at my secretary's desk and I will join you shortly." The two men shook hands and Emily waved as he passed. She raised her eyebrows in question. "I'll tell you later." He grumbled and stomped into his office. Emily followed dutifully.

The office was large, of course. Benedik liked his own territory. The ocean of glass was tinted to cut the glare of the sunlight, to also keep Benedik from suffering from the harsh rays, and offer a staggering view of the city. He also liked height - a fondness that Emily didn't share. So she never wandered over to the window but stood upon the sea of plush carpet instead. The trinkets in the room were clever and unique, many of them his souvenirs from his trips abroad. The furnishings sleek and comfortable, in rich shades of topaz and emerald. She knew the ebony slab of desk was just one more power center for a man who exuded authority like a fragrance. Efficiency, elegance, power, control. He never lacked for any of them. He knew what it was like to go without.

"Is somethin' wrong honey?" She asked, coming to stand behind him so she could rub his tense shoulders. Benedik sighed and downed the brandy he poured for himself. It had been a long, boring day in the office. Full of staff and board meetings and the added pain of having his mate only fifty-five floors down looking all cute and doctory. It was a nightmare but he got through it like he was born to; making subtle underhanded commits to reporters and death glares handed out like free condoms at a local clinic. Benedik hated dealing with the press clammering like crows waiting by decaying body eager to tear into the rotting flesh of a good story.

"Nothing, darling, I was just thirsty." He lied smoothly, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. He had carefully planned the press entrance to be as far as possible from Emmaline's location and had seceded, for the most part. Only one rat escaped her enclosure and was soon dealt with. He hadn't wanted to add anymore stress to her day.

"Alrighty then, I'll be needin' the card to take Viktoriya to lunch." She reminded him, not like he would forget anything pertaining to her or money. Benedik made a short nod and furled his brows.

"Uh, yes. I'll get that as soon as I can. Mr Lambe is irritating Karo, I should go help her. That man can ramble on for years." And with that the vampire rushed off to save his poor secretary from a horrifying death by the fifth horseman of the Apocalypse: Boredom.

Emily mosied around like a slow dog, snooping through various things. Not that she didn't trust Benedik with her entire being and soul, no she just couldn't be left alone for too long without snooping like a child. It was fun. She didn't pry to hard, the drawers that were locked stayed locked, no matter the temptation. There was a knock on the door that spooked Emily away from the opened newspaper sitting on the ornate desk. She was confused for a moment. Who would knock to get into Benedik's office if he was in the hall, and it couldn't be the owner as it was his space and he had no reason to ask for permission to enter.

"Come'on in." She said, standing uneasily behind the desk. A small and ineffective barrier against anything that wished her harm but it was comforting that she could at least duck. The door creaked open and in stepped a sharply dressed ravent in a pressed suit. He looked calm and refined. "Can I help you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. She did not like this man's aura, at all.

"Yes ma'am. I am looking for a Benedik Tamvy." He stated, smooth and regal. His blue eyed gaze floated about the room, taking in every detail. His icy stare settled on Emily and a impersonal smile graced petal pink lips. He stepped forward and rested, back rim rod straight, in the center of the room.

"That would be my boyfriend." She responded curtly. Now she was really suspicious. Benedik was just outside, what is this man up to? He better not be tryin' to hurt Ben 'cause I cut a b*tch, Emily grumbled to her inner voices.

"Ah yes, well would you mind to call him for me. I need him to be here for this to work." He instructed politely.

"Sir, if you wait outside in the lobby he will be free shortly." Emily groaned out, she didn't like what he was implying. Like he knew of the bond between the two lovers.

"But, you see I'm running on a tight schedule and need this to be finished quickly." He was quickly loosing his patience with the infernal witch, he need the beast in here.

"Sir, I'm goin' to have to ask you to leave." Emily ordered, stomping over to the door to open it sharply. This man was not getting anywhere near her beloved if she had any say in it. The staredown lasted a few minutes. Emily relented, Benedik would be angry she didn't summon him sooner. The _Bond_ between them pulsed, angry and sharp against the couple, raging that someone dare threaten its mate. It was a living, breathing thing, the _Bond_ , it grew and festered when left alone. It pushed daily for the consummation of the _Bind_.

 _Benedik you are needed in the office. Now_. She Mental Messaged her sweetheart. The man grinned and relaxed a tad.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it, Dr Atwell?" He purred. He stepped closer to the Elemental with a feral smirk. Things were slowly getting worse and Emily didn't know how much longer curt responses would placate this man. A thought flashed across Emily's brain, how did he know that she sent a message to Benedik if it was non verbal?

 _Emmaline, who is in there with you?_ Emily gave him no reply, he would see for himself soon. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, slow and orderly as not to alert anyone to the situation in the head office. The door came open for the second time that hour and in stepped a being oozing power and control. His black eyes narrowed threateningly at the man standing much too close for the beast inside him to tolerate. A ball of hot fire hit Emily in the gut, hatred and rage swimming in her belly, she gasped at the sensation. Benedik was not blocking anything from her; all of his feelings washed over her. It was the _Bond_ telling her to calm her mate, it was designed to give of the emotions of the partners to keep things balanced.

"Emmaline step away from him." He ordered, voice deep and dark. Emily's eyes widened and she did as told, something was wrong with Benedik. It was tense like a rubber band stretched too far and so close to snapping. So close to having bloodshed.

"Now, I mean her no harm. I am here for you, you monstrosity." The man chirped, smiling in a non threatening way towards her. "Well unless she is like you." He added, looking thoughtful. Softly as not to alert anyone Emily opened the half empty water bottle by the bar, to provide backup if needed.

"I do not what you are talking about sir." Benedik replied smoothly, looking ever so calm, hands folded behind his back. He was anything but calm, emotions splashing upon the bank of Emily's walls, wanting to be let in, to be in her.

He summoned his knife, a two foot curved blade with a jeweled handle, the weight setting comfortably in his hand. He would sever this man's spine should he ever think of pointing that gun he had in his pocket at Emmaline.

"But you do, you see I'm apart of Humans Against Vampires or HAV for short." He pulled out a black glock out of his front pocket and Emily gasped. Just because she was raised with guns and knew how to shoot one didn't mean she liked having the pulled out like baby photos at show and tell. Benedik straightened up and took one threatening step forward. "And it is my sworn duty to rid the world of those atrocities."

"I suggest you put that infernal weapon away sir before I get angry." Benedik informed, stopping two feet from the man. "Emmaline I need you to leave now." He ordered, never once taking his eyes off of Jake Seaford, member of Humans Against Vampires. The _Bond_ stung Emily's belly like hot acid, Benedik was no longer the reasonable man from before. He was what he was designed to be; a monster whose only duty was to protect his mate and heirs.

"No, I'm stayin' here. What is goin' on?" She growled, she moved to stand next to Benedik. If they die they will go out together. The feelings dimmed with the proximity as if the living thing binding the two together knew nothing could be bad if they were next to each other.

"Oh please get angry. This will only make it more convincing." The raven haired man purred. The gun changed hands from his right to his left and was replaced by a small leather bound diary.

"What is that?" Emily asked, leaning just a tad closer to the man. He grinned and opened the red cover to show a device that looked like two tiny blades spaced evenly apart.

Now Emily has never been bitten by a vampire so she can't say what it exactly feels like. Nor did she know what happens behind the scenes of the action- the disposal. This barbaric act hadn't been in practice since 1569 when _The Concilium_ outlawed it for being inhumane. Funny to think a creepy clan of super old white vampires would be worried about being humane. But in the five seconds it took for the man to open the journal and pull out a pronged object he then used to stab himself in the neck, Emily thought of Benedik's furture bite. It happened so fast, a sickening squirt as blood rushed out of the freshly punctured flesh in the neck of the man, a loud scream that Emily had no idea where it came from, to a thud when the body crashed to the floor.

The water Emily held shushing and floating behind the ravenet splashed to the floor, soaking it further. It mixed with the blood creating a thinner substance which slowly covered more ground than before. Benedik dove for the blade but reached it a millisecond too late, blood coated his face and throat as it came out, he look very much like the monster he was painted to be.

"Oh god." Emily whispered, small, pale hands covering her mouth. It wasn't the first death she had seen nor would it be her last. That didn't mean she liked seeing the light leave a person's eyes as their heart stopped beating. She mumbled a little prayer for his soul as she knelt beside him. Benedik ripped out the knife-thing so hard it snapped in two. The _Bond_ poked at Benedik, notice me, see me, it whispered. It pulled at him, prodded, till he took a glance at his beloved.

"What just happened?" She asked, eyes wide and horrified. She looked to her beloved for answers, for comfort. But his black irises offered none. Benedik stood up and ran a bloody hand through his perfectly styled locks, tussling them up on all sides as the plasma thickened.

"I'm calling security." He said, going to the landline to do just that.

Emily leaned over the body, jeans staining with the red fluid. She reached out two fingers to close his eyes. The man's blue lips started to move.

"Bennie, he's talkin'!" She wailed, pressing her shaking hands to the gaping blood oozed through her fingers. Benedik's head snapped up and his brows furled, the focus on the man on the other side of the phone call shifted to her.

"What's he saying?" Benedik asked.

"Um…" She knelt closer to his mouth to hear the barely uttered sounds. "Magic and blood , somethin' somethin'..." Her ear was a millimeter from the man's moving lips." Flame to fire, earth to stone-"

Benedik was over in a flash, phone left hanging by its cord, he yanked on her hand pulling her away from the muttering mad man. And not a second too soon as blood burst out of Mr. Insane's chest in a thousand tiny drops, hissing when it hit the floor and walls.

"Death to unnaturals." He gurgled out. His chest heaved as the remaining licks of energy burned out. Emily gapped down at the newly dead corpse, trying hard to not think about his final words.

"Uh.. that wasn't a recipe for cookies I take it?" She said, breathing heavy.

"No." Benedik came up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her shaking body. The _Bond_ shrieked and cried, echoing the sounds in Emily's head; Benedik rocked her soothing him and the _Bond_ he had forced upon her. "That was a Burning Blood spell. A type of kamikaze spell for when you want to take out others with you. If a single drop actived with his spell got onto your skin…" He was holding her so tightly that she could scarcely breathe.

"I'm okay." She turned to look at his pale, wide eyes face. She squeezed the hand around her collar bone. His aura quaked and rippled with fright. "I'm not. He killed himself and tried to take you with him Emmaline."

"Yeah, 'cause he's nuts and I could hardly be left out." She quoted back to him. His deep chuckles buzzed across her hyperaware skin. Emily could have stayed there forever, well minus the dead body and blood. She took his hand, kissing it once and pulled her big girl pants on again.

"So, then" She said, casting a glance at the corpse and then regretting it. "Do you want to carry the body or shall I?"

* * *

The office was filled with medical or law personal all afternoon. Toya came to offer condolences for the death and stayed to keep Emily company while Benedik was whisked away for questioning. He was to go first so that he could get a feel for the interviewer and then Emily would go if he said it was okay. Her leg had not stopped shaking since she walked out of the bloody office. The _Bond_ lay silent for once, as if knowing not to speak or move. How close to death it had been.

"Emily, why don't you walk around with me?" Toya asked, silver eyes soft and caring. Her tan, muscular arm was wrapped around Emily's narrow shoulder.

"I have to stay here, so they can interview me." She replied. Toya huffed and tried to get her alone again.

"What about some coffee?"

"Miss Atwell?" A man in a blue uniform called. Toya and Emily's head snapped up and stared at the man.

"It's doctor." Toya and Benedik said at the same time. Their eyes drifted toward each other. Emily cared for none of it, she only had eyes for him. His ruined suit jacket was draped around her shoulders, his grey sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the ends stained with purple blood. The _Bond_ made a content purr, all was well. They were once again reunited. Emily stood up a little too quickly and almost toppled over had Toya not grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine." She waved off her friend. "I'm Doctor Atwell." The cop's eyes were cool and clear, taking in her from, her tousled hair, the jacket around her shaking shoulders, to the blood on her sweater. It stood out like a sore thumb, brilliant against the white of the cloth. Poor girl, he thought, to see a man commit suicide like that.

"Can you come with me, please. I just have to ask a few questions." His voice was smooth and impersonal. Emily walked over to him, legs becoming steadier as she went. She past Benedik; his eyes echoed the feeling in her gut. They never left her, drinking in her like a crisp breath of air.

"She stays no longer than thirty minutes." He ordered, black eyes drifting to his potential prey. The cop gulped, not wanting to be on the billionaire's bad side. The _Bond_ throbbed, angry to being torn apart after just meeting. It hated that it wasn't being comforted properly. The vampire kissed her on the brow, glaring at the poor police officer just doing his job.

"I'm sorry for his temper sir, he's on edge about his. Worry and all." Emily said, sitting down on the office chair. The cop, Brian Asuse, smiled softly. His eyes were a soft blue, deep set and droopy. His large, calloused hand went to wipe the bead of sweat off his brow, fixing so stray, red, straw like hair back. He looked around his late forties or early fifties.

"No, problem ma'am. I'd be freaked out too if some weirdie offed himself in my office." He pulled a small notebook from his breast pocket- worn black leather and an almost dry pen. "Now can you tell me what happened?" Emily tilted her head, she had no idea what Benedik had fed him.

"He just came in and asked to see Ben. I'd never seen him before." She knew what he was going to ask next.

"Did he make any demands? Leave a note?" His black ink pen scribbled along the pale blue lines. The color faded as he went along.

"Do you need a new pen, sir?" She asked, eyeing the utensil. His head snapped and he grinned.

"Hard to get new stuff on a cop's pay, miss." He admitted, shaking the pen some. He looked pitiful.

"Well, I'll have to fix that. I wouldn't want a statement to get of jumbled up because the lead investigator's pen stopped workin'." She chirped, feeling serene in the aged man's company

"Where are you from? You got a thick accent." He asked, careful eyes following her as she bustled about the large conference room.

"Down south. Probably wouldn't know where my home state is. Not many northerners do." She said, bending down to the bottom drawer, where the spare pens were.

"Try me." She turned and grinned. Holding a dozen black and blue ink pens in her small hand.

"Alright, your funeral. Arkansas." His head tilted to the side, eyes unfocused as he thought.

"Up from Texas?"

"Yeppers, a gold star for you Detective Asuse." He beamed and shifted his stance. "Here, some for you some for the others." His eyes widened when he saw the quality of the pens.

"Doctor I can't take these! Their worth a fortune." He shoved the things away, chair sliding in the process. Emily rolled her whiskey eyes.

"Mister, Ben wouldn't know these were gone if ya paraded them around him while bein' butt nekked." She laughed, picking up a pen and making a scribble on the top corner of the man's notebook, to get the ink flowing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what's he gonna do to me? Take them out of my paycheck?" She let loose a toothy grin. He carefully reached out a gripped one, holding it gently in his large palm.

"There're so fancy. Thank you Doctor!" He gave her a charming smile and scribbled with his new favorite pen. It cost him two weeks pay to get just one of these things let alone a dozen. "I'm sorry to cut the pleasantries short but we have to get on topic. I only have a limited time in your company and I've used…" He check his old, worn out watch. "Seven minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Ben'll get snappy if I'm not back by then. He asked for money, Ben wasn't there for the whole thing so he may or may not have said somethin'.

"He said there was ten minutes where you were alone with Jake Seaford." Emily frowned, a tear leaking out of her eye.

"So that was his name." She mumbled, gaze no longer bright. Asuse sighed and rolled to her. The Irish man put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"There was nothing you could have done." She looked up, her irises wide and doe like. He could see how the most eligible bachelor fell in love with her.

"I know, but it still hurts. Have you informed his family?" She asked, wiping her salty tears on the back of her sleeve.

"No, I was going to do that after I got your statement." He offered the woman his handkerchief, his wife insisted he carry one.

"May I go? To see his family I mean, it might go over smoother if they talked to the last person to see him." She begged, she needed to know more about this HAV thing.

"I don't know, that's against protocol. Of what the h*ll, come on." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully, easing to her feet.

"Thank you so much Detective!" She opened her arms and hugged him tightly. He blushed, unused to this amount of touching from strangers.

"Yeah, Yeah, you'll have to tell the beast thought." Emily just smiled and let him follow out the door.

A/N: Whoa guys its been a while. This may not be the best chapter but hey man, whatevers. Who knows how many of you are still here reading. Anyway tell me your thoughts and hopes, yaada yada. JK I love hearing from you guys.- Well this chapter is unedited so don't hate me

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSD Ill fix any and all errors while making out with the opossum in my backyard- LOVE MAYBIRD1


	8. Killer Queen

Chapter Seven

Killer Queen

" _ **Caviar and cigarettes. Well versed in etiquette. Extraordinarily nice. She's a Killer Queen-" Killer Queen, Freddie motherf*cking Mercury!**_

 _A/N: the cop who interviews Emily is going through a name change from Brian Asuse to Ryan Montgomery cuz I like it better. Carry on my wayward sons( or females or non-gender conforming)_

"Where did you get that outfit so fast?" Officer Montgomery asked, looking over at his passenger. Emily turned her gaze from the window to him.

"My friend ran out and got it for me. Didn't really want somethin' this expensive but whatever." She fiddled with the buttons on her floral printed grey trousers, they went well with the thin white blouse Toya brought. The only downside was that it was winter and the airy fabric was not good at keeping the chill out. Oh well maybe goosebumps were in this season?

"I think it's pretty, my wife's real big on floral stuff right now." He said, flicking on his blinker to turn left. Emily could tell, the red head's tie was an awful mix of Hawaiian flowers and ketchup stains. It was cute, it fit him. They were in route to Ranier Valley, Seattle where their victim lived. It was the projects of Seattle and not to far from where Emily and Benedik lived, by Gas Works Park at the edge of Lake Union. As they pulled onto the main road Emily could barely stomach the rapid shift from neat and formable skyscrapers of the Central Business District to the almost shantytown aesthetic of Ranier Valley. The houses were packed together, one white, dingy, siding covered house connected to the other. The yards had small, semi-broken chain linked fences blocking of one patch of brown grass from the other.

"Wow." Emily whispered. Emily was no prim and proper miss, she lived in a small southern town most of her childhood. There was slum type locations in Arkansas but this was a whole new level. Power wires hung in a depressing mass over the residents and cracks in the sidewalk grew weeds like they were part of the decor.

"Its sad that most of these folks will be forgotten soon, left to deal and sell themselves to get by. Forty percent of the murders happen here." Montgomery murmured as a man glared at the cop as though he had personally executed his whole family. "It's S Willow Street yes?"

"Yeah, uh 4608. It's comin' up on the right. " She pointed at the house she was talking about. It was a two level house covered in stained white siding. The driveway sloped down in broken concrete. The property possessed a cinder block retaining wall, what it was retaining Emily did not know. The yard was just overgrown bushes and weeds. Ryan pulled his standard issue cop car up the drive and put it in park.

"Looks like no ones home." He committed, according to his records the victim had lived with his mother.

"Doesn't his mother live here?" Emily asked, opening her door and peering at the seemingly unsuspicious house. How could a monstrous fanatic ever live here?

"She does, but isn't she a para…" He stumbled over the word.

"Paraplegic, and yes she had a stroke three years back paralyzin' her left side." Emily added, already suspicious. They walked up together, sidestepping the chunks of concrete and brick. The house had two satellite dishes hanging precariously off the right side. Montgomery knocked on the door and stated his occupation, but the door swung open.

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked, huddling behind the officer. Montgomery drew his gun and entered the house.

"No."

"Am I gonna get my face eaten off?" She asked in complete seriousness. Ryan turned around flabbergasted.

"Why is that the first thing to come in your head?"

"It happens more times than you think," Emily branched off to the living room, "Bath salts, the silent killer." Ryan Montgomery was a seasoned cop and like most he didn't want a civilian touching things at a crime scene.

"Look, don't touch, this might be a crime scene." He ordered, clearing the kitchen as well as the only bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen SVU." She paced the room, it was a dingy as she first thought. The carpet might have been white once upon a time but now was a brown. The couch was a wood colored cloth with so many holes it could be a Twilight movie, it faced a medium sized TV. There was only one picture in a brown frame featuring two men and one older woman. Emily assumed that the one of the left was her target and the woman his mother.

"Hey, did the guy have a brother?" She called to her friend. Ryan poked his head out of the narrow hallway.

"No, he was an only child. Why?" He asked, coming to her. His gun was safely put away as the house held no threat. Emily pointed to the picture, careful not to soil it. "Who is that?"

"Judgin' by the matchin' eye color, age range, and jaw structure I believe they are siblin's." She informed, cocking her hip.

"You're pretty good at this." He mused. "I don't think this guy ever cooked in his kitchen. There's no plates, forks or spoons. Hell there isn't even a knife."

"I like crime novels and it's kinda my job to look at people." Something hit her like a brick. "Wait, look around." The walls were a faded white and bare to any sign that someone lived here. The trim was a light oak and dusty, showing how long it was since someone lived there. Emily moved passed the couch and observed the stains and scratches in the well worn floor. Nothing in this house was new. There was a cabinet under a window with short floral printed drapes as old as Luca, upon it sat one fat lamp with a broken bulb.

"What, whatcha see?" He asked.

"There's no personal items in here." She committed, crouching to look at a stack of disregarded newspapers next to the couch.

"Yeah, it's all store bought crap," Ryan added. "Let me go get the kit. This is shady."

"I'll be here... in the creepy murder house... _alone._ " She mumbled, glancing at the dead mouse in the corner.

Four minutes later they were gloved up and prepared to touch evidence. Emily sought out the newspapers, the title page was some extremist publishing company. Each article was about mysterious disappearances over the years. Each being unexplained or tied to animal attacks. Emily took pictures of them before she called Ryan over.

"Bag 'em." He ordered, forgetting that she was not an officer. "What's that thing next to your head?"

"I don't know, Ben's the tech one." Emily's brown brows dipped. It was a small white box stuck to the wall, it had only one cord coming out of it. A blue one that led to the bookcase.

"It's an ASL line and it's leading to under that book case!" He exclaimed.

"Well, that's not weird at _all_." Emily murmured.

"Whatcha say?" He questioned, fiddling with a roll of paper towels on the self that was at eye level to him.

"Nothin'." She came over to him, peeking around the edge of the bookcase. "You're gonna move it?" She asked.

"Yeah, might be a secret room behind it."

"Because that's _my_ first thought." She sassed, bracing herself to move something that did not want to be moved. "Alright side it to me on three. One, two, three." Emily grunted as the case strained her muscles. Behind was a off white door with panels and a dull brass knob. Montgomery smirked at her and Emily rolled her eyes.

"I was right!" He chirped, this was getting interesting. He jiggled the knob and when it refused to give he lept back and took out his gun. "Stay behind me." He commanded, bracing himself as he kicked the door open, going in high, alert and prepared.

"This is freaky." Emily said, flicking up the light switch before leaping back to take cover, the lone light bulb illuminated the narrow steps. "Yep, totally gonna get our faces chewed off." She murmured, careful not to alert anyone. Emily gasped as she saw the contents of the room. Posters apon posters lined the walls, each sporting some anti-supernatural propaganda. Some bearing the titles of movies with giant Xs marked through them or horrific deaths pictured.

"Holy hell." Montgomery gawked, worn blue eyes flicking over everything.

"My sentiments exactly." A desk sat opposite of the stairs, it was a rusty old thing, made out of metal. On it sat a vintage computer and bottle after bottle of testing fluids and powders. The monitor flashed on with a gothic reenactment of a sixteenth century woman getting her jugular ripped out by a pale man with slicked back hair. Montgomery sat down in the holed desk chair and wiggled the mouse, purposely ignoring the newspaper clipping of a man with no chest taped to the side.

"Guess flying ovens would have been to much to ask for." Emily contributed, leaning over the man's narrow shoulder.

"Let's see what we have here, Em." A plain blue screen faded into view with a little box saying Drive Encryption STD MIL GQ234 76 BIT in blocky letters. Underneath was an empty box with the blinking phrase; _enter key._

"So where did you learn to do this Detective Montgomery?" Emily asked, marveling at his quick moving fingers.

"Masters a MIT and head of the Electronic Detective Division at Cop Central."

"Wow, sanzy." He unlocked web page after web page of articles about the existence of supernaturals. This began to worry Emily, surely this much information would have been blocked by the head group of _Cursed Ones._ You couldn't look up anything on vampires without it being extremely censored by the _The Concilium_.

"What in the h*ll is all this? Some cult?" He said, scrolling through one page about a woman giving birth to the anti-christ because she had sex with ' **horrendous vampire created by Satan to plague mankind.'**

"This is insane!" Emily exclaimed, backing away slowly. This would expose them all. "May I go upstairs?" She asked, Montgomery nodded absently and Emily ran.

 _Ben!_ She screamed. The answer was instantaneous as Benedik's deep bartone flooded her senses.

 _What! Are you alright?_

 _No, no I am not! This guy was in a cult. Like some creepy drink the Kool-Aid type cult!_ Emily ran a wobbly hand through her chestnut hair and pulled.

 _Okay slow down and breathe. Your panicking will not help us._

 _Alright, so we went to this guys house and there's nothin' here. Like no personal stuff expect one picture of him, his mother, and some guy that looks like his brother._ She explained, slowly.

 _Jake Seaford and Susan Seaford. What did you find out about Humans Against Vampires?_

 _Only a hidden room behind a bookcase filled with posters and diagrams of deaths caused by vampires. Even his computer is filled with the stuff. I took some photos for…._ Emily was interrupted by something touching her leg. Of course she screamed at the top of her lungs, this brought a startled cop out of the basement and one angry vampire knocking at her door.

Montgomery's gun was drawn and his stance alert. With one hand on her heart Emily looked down at the intruder; a fat tortoiseshell colored cat. He meowed sharply and blinked his bi-colored eyes innocently at her. His eyes were strange, one side was a crystal blue and the other half was a tarnished gold. The colors separated by the wide black pupal.

"Gee, I thought some guy came in!" He breathed a sigh of relief at the state of his companion and put his gun away. "I didn't see this little guy earlier." He knelt down and scratched the needy kitty behind the ears.

"Yeah, yeah you're cute, but next time don't give me a heart attack." She grumbled, trying to sooth her fast beating heart. _False alarm, I'm alright, only got spooked by a cat._ She could feel Benedik's stress and worry through their bond as it slashed and nicked at her brain

 _Bože, nedělej to!_ He hissed, his own heart stopped at her scream. _**(Bože, nedělej to- oh god don't do that!)**_ _Are you sure you're safe?_ He asked.

 _Yep, Montgomery came runnin' so I'm all safe here. I gotta go, see you at home. Love you_

 _Love you too, but I want you to tell me if you stop anywhere._

 _So if I stop to buy some porn you still wanna know?_

 _Emmeline._ He sighed, it was like he was dealing with a child. An overgrown woman/child.

"Hello little guy, what's your name?" Emily cooed, she always liked animals. The cat blinked its unique eyes and wove itself between her legs. He butted his head in a sign of playfulness. "Aren't you just a slut for some pets." Montgomery raised an eyebrow at that but went back to calling the crime scene in.

"The uniforms should be here in twenty. We should probably go out front." The cat meowed sharply and thudded after the pair.

"Listen here, Tubbo I get it you're cute but we got work to do." She pulled her hair into a practical ponytail and schooled her features. Emily strolled around, tawny eyes calm and blank. She passed what looked like to be the bathroom, just as bland and uninteresting as the living room. She opened the medicine cabinet. Inside on white sleeves was a plethora of pills and liquids. Almost like the props director and the actor had a fight over how many bottles to have on set.

Susan Seaford was suffering from Hemiplegia, Hemiplegia affects an arm and a leg on the same side of the body. This was brought on by a massive stroke. There was no way she could have been removed from the building without at least one person knowing. Emily could spot some of the most common pills and others that were not even proper medical treatments.

"Detective, could you come in here please?" She called, picking up a short clear tube filled one/fourths way with a fluid the color of a tiger's pelt.

"What's up?" Montgomery's auburn head popped around the door frame.

"I'm seeing a lot of pills here, not uncommon for a hemiplegic, but there's stuff in here that doesn't make a lick of sense. Like this," She passed him the bottle she was holding," it has bitter orange zest in it."

"Okay," he rotated the jar in his large hand," what does that mean for Ms Seaford?"

"Bitter Orange, or more commonly know as bigarade orange, causes faintin', arrhythmia, heart attack, stroke, and death." She explained.

"Ms Seaford's condition was caused by a stroke, why would the son risk her having another one?" Emily sighed, placed the bottle back on the shelf.

"I don't know, if I had more time I could go through all of these and see what's all here but I'm just a civilian."

"How much do you know about homeopathic medicine?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I was younger I worked at a travelin' fair that sold stuff like this. Well I sold it as I was the who made it all."

"So in theory you could identify the stuff in theses bottles?" He questioned. Emily pulled a face.

"Yes? I don't understand?"

"Congrats Dr Atwell, you're now an Expert Civilian Consultant." Detceivave Mongumanry slapped her on the back and strolled out of the room to meet the arriving forensics crew.

"I'm a what?"

A/N: Hi, it's been awhile. I'm not dead, sadly, just been out of touch. I've had a bad year and really haven't felt up to much anything, I won't get into the gory details. Writer's block didn't help me either, i"m gonna come out and say it. It happens to the best of us. Anyways onto happier news I'm doing better now so hopefully you'll see more of me now that summer has started. I had to take one final and it was in my worse class, Pre Ap chem. Funny because I want to be a doc when I get older. Well your boo walked out of that class with an 103. Like h*ll man was that surprising. I need to put some lotion on man, I have this one that you could be full on Flakes Ahoy Matey and with one rub your crusty meat sack you call a body will be a soft as a baby's butt. It's Lit. Well enough about me how are ya'll doing? And yes I said ya'll if you got a prob with that meet me outside. *insert raging Kermit gif*

AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD as always tell me about any and all spelling and grammar mistakes you find and I'll cry even more than I already have this month alone. - Love your always late writer Maybird who was neither born in may or an avian creature capable of flight. 3 (does that look like a heart?)


	9. News Update

Well I'm not dead I promise, it felt like it for a while but I have recovered. Life's been okay for me not the stuff of fairy tales but that's fine, it doesn't have to be. So I went to Europe, missed a week and half of school, terrible stuff missing that much school, to see my sister off to her study over-seas program, she comes home next month. I got a new computer and it's pretty great, bland right now because I haven't decked it out in stickers yet. My last one have three of Bucky Barnes. Love that man, not the point but its _a_ point.

Why I haven't posted in forever you ask? Well it's simple really: writer's block to the point where I am literally staring at a metaphorical brick wall of inspiration. I've written like 2410 words and I started the chapter right after the last one. I have been cheating on your guys a tad. Been writing One-Shots of life with the gang (got over 250 pages of those, they're really starting to pile up, geeez) for the past year. I might post them, i think they're pretty neat and fun. So spam me if you want to read them. I'll post them as a separate story as there is so many of them. But that's what I've been doing for the past year, sorry 'bout that guys. Hope you don't hate me and haven't abandoned me like I think you have. I personally hate it when a story takes forever to update and I've done played myself. I'm sorry its been so long but now you know.

Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, (but that ended on the 20th so I'm a little late) Happy Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupe, Marry St. Lucia Day, Happy Boxing Day , Happy Kwanzaa, Marry Omisoka, Happy Yule and Marry Saturnalia! There I had to google major religious holidays in December so I wouldn't leave anyone out. - _Love your ever so late and dreadful Maybird1_


End file.
